The White Dragon
by deweyreadmorebooksfan
Summary: CxH Set in WWII Philippines, a young patriotic Filipino woman is rescued from arrest by a Japanese police lieutenant. Later on, she meets a masked vigilante who defends the guerillas who were attacked by the Kempeitai. AU
1. Prologue

Plot Synopsis: Corazon Ocampo, the patriotic daughter of an armed guerilla force captain, meets Japanese police officer Nushi who spared her from arrest by the Kempeitai. On the night the guerilla headquarters was raided by the secret police, she meets a masked vigilante known as the White Dragon, who fights alongside the Filipino guerillas.

A/N: Hello, everyone! I decided to make a historical fanfiction of Spirited Away. This is gonna be set in World War II, during the Japanese occupation in the Philippines. Chihiro will be a Filipino woman here, so her name's gonna change as well to make it fit.

Disclaimer: Oh and since this is World War II in the Philippines, there are a lot of sentiments from the people over there during that time, especially due to the abuses done by the Kempeitai on women. So I sincerely apologize if anyone would be offended, especially that this really happened in our history. This fanfic is based on what I've learned in my Philippine History classes.

Prologue

_April 6, 1932 _

_Paniqui, Tarlac_

The warm ray of light from the sun caressed my face as I was running through the tall green grass, playing hide-and-seek with _Ate_ Lina. As I reached the end of the forest of tall green grass, I spotted a group of acacia trees along the riverbank. This would probably be the best hiding place.

I climbed up one of the trees and sat in one of the big branches. Being lightweight, there was lesser chance that the branch might break, but I was still careful as I noticed that I was really high above the ground and _Nanay_ would be really mad if I would get a broken leg.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps growing louder and I did my best to hide behind the leaves, thinking that it was _Ate_ Lina. However, it was not her but instead it was a boy. He did not look like he came from this place. In fact, I doubt he was Filipino. His pale complexion was further accented by the dark color of his hair that reached up to his shoulders. His eyes were small but they were not like slits. They were big enough for me to see the color of his eyes. They looked green, but it was probably due to the reflection of the river.

He suddenly looked up to where I was. My heart skipped a beat at that. I felt his piercing gaze scrutinizing me. I froze in fear that I did not notice that the branch I was sitting on started to snap. When it did, I did not have time to go to another branch and I fell not on the ground but into the river. As I felt the water painfully filling my lungs, I saw someone plunging into the river and grabbing my hands. Before everything went black, I got a glimpse of his eyes.

They were green.

A/N: So sorry that it was short! However, this is just the beginning. I would be updating this story as soon as possible. See you guys next time!

Oh and some Filipino words that I've used here so far:

Ate - older sister, usually addressed to a girl who is older

Nanay - mother


	2. Lieutenant Nushi

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter to my historical fanfic. Anyways, the last chapter (and succeeding chapters unless I indicate otherwise) are in Chihiro's POV and I'm really sorry that the last chapter was short. At least this chapter is now longer.

Disclaimer: Again everything here is based on real events in Philippine history and contains anti-Japanese sentiments. So if anyone is offended, I truly apologize. I also don't own Spirited Away (I forgot to mention this in the last chapter). Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli are the owners.

Characters:

Chihiro - Corazon Ocampo/Azon

Lin- Lina

Akio (Chihiro's father) - Alejandro Ocampo/Andoy

Yuko (Chihiro's mother) - Yolanda Ocampo/Yoly

the Baroness - Yubaba

Chapter 1 – Lieutenant Nushi

_July 4, 1944_

I awoke with a start at the sound of the rooster crowing. I slowly sat up on my bed and turned to look out at the window. The faint red glow of the sun was shining brighter behind the mountains. As I turned to the small grandfather clock on my bedside table, I saw that it was already 5:30.

My mind, however, was still lost in that dream that I had. The memory of my six-year old self almost drowning to death in the river was so vivid that I felt that it only happened yesterday, although it had been twelve years since then. I remembered asking _Ate_ Lina what happened to me after I lost consciousness.

Flashback: (_April 6, 1932_)

"Corazon! Thank God you're awake!" I saw _Ate_ Lina crush me in her warm embrace after I sat up on my bed, "You dope! You could've died! Did you know how worried _Tiyo_ Andoy and _Tiya_ Yoly were about you?" she exclaimed through her tears.

I shook my head on how exasperated _Ate_ Lina was, "_Ate_ Lina, look I'm okay!" I said, smiling to help ease her worry.

_Ate_ Lina let me go for her to peer down at me, a scowl visible on her beautiful face, "Didn't _Tiya_ Yoly tell you not to climb those acacia trees? If you didn't drown, you could've broken your leg. It was a good thing Master Haku was there!"

I peered up at her, "Who's Master Haku?" I asked.

"That boy who saved you." _Ate_ Lina answered, "He's the Baroness's stepson."

End Flashback

The boy that I saw before I fell off the tree, he was the Baroness's stepson. The Baroness was a wealthy Japanese woman who owned a vast area of land here in Tarlac and her mansion is very close to the mayor's office. I remembered going there with _Ate_ Lina the day after I nearly drowned. However, I was crestfallen when the gardener tending to the rose bushes told us that the Baroness and Master Haku had already taken the _calesa_ to Manila to take a ship to Yokohama.

I was brought out of my reverie when I heard the sound of plates and _Nanay_'s voice downstairs.

"Azon! Could you come down and help me with breakfast." she said.

I trudged down the steps and was greeted by the enticing aroma of coffee and _tocino_. I went to _Tatay_ who was reading today's issue of The Tribune and pecked him on the cheek as my greeting and went to the kitchen to help _Nanay_ who was cooking the _sinangag_. After cooking the eggs, I went and set the table as _Nanay_ brought the food from the kitchen. As we sat down and started to eat, _Tatay_ set down the newspaper.

"I'll be organizing another meeting tonight." he said, "These Japs had done a lot of damage this time. Did you know that one comfort woman was found dead last night by the river? We need to rid Tarlac of these pests as soon as possible!"

My father, Alejandro Ocampo, was the leader of the _Mga Makabayang Bayani Laban sa mga Hapon_ (_Makabayan_ for short), a guerilla group against the Japanese who occupied Tarlac in 1942, shortly after the Bataan Death March that ended in Capas, a city south of Paniqui. The guerillas had been trying to get to Camp O' Donnell to free the Filipino soldiers and the American POW's but to no avail. The spies that my father sent were either caught and brutally tortured or killed in the spot by the Japanese soldiers' bayonets.

My eyes gazed upon the big bold letters of the headline of today's Tribune.

"_THE WHITE DRAGON STRIKES AGAIN!" _

Intrigued, my eyes scanned through the details in the newspaper.

"_The White Dragon, a vigilante only recognizable by his signature white dragon mask, liberated 28 comfort women in the city of San Jose, Tarlac last night. One eye-witness said that the White Dragon knocked out two Kempeitai officers guarding the entrance to the nipa huts where the comfort women were confined._

_This was not the first time the masked vigilante was reported to have protected the Filipino citizens from the cruelty of the Japanese imperial army. A week ago, he rescued 16 guerilla members of the Aringay Command who were imprisoned at a concentration camp in San Clemente. There are rumors circulating around the region that the White Dragon is actually a spy sent by the President(1), who is currently in exile in the United States."_

I looked up to _Tatay_ who was drinking his coffee, "_Tatay_, have you read the news about the 28 comfort women?" I asked.

_Tatay _snorted, "You mean those liberated by this White Dragon? I bet my 300 Mickey Mouse bills(2) that that Robin Hood vigilante is actually a stage actor for the Japanese imperial army to believe that there is a messiah to save us." he scoffed, "I don't believe the rumors about his relationship with President Quezon. Speaking of the President, I heard he's losing his battle with tuberculosis and could pass away anytime soon."

"Oh, the poor man!" _Nanay_ quipped, "Now who will we ever look up to now, seeing that General MacArthur left for Australia two years ago?"

"That's why, Yoly. Our government here is a puppet for the Japanese now(3). It's up to us to stand up for the oppressed Filipinos here in Tarlac, after which we can move nationally and purge these beasts out of our country." _Tatay_ replied, his strong sense of pride radiating from his voice.

I took a bite of my _tocino_ and drank my coffee. I continued to scan the front page of the newspaper, my eyes now gazing at _"United States still celebrate Independence Day amidst mourning for Pearl Harbor"._ As I was about to spoon the _sinangag_ in my mouth, my father beckoned to me.

"Azon, please take this to Lina and Pedring over there in San Isidro." he handed me a small sheet of paper, "Now don't worry about the contents. It's written in _alibata_ so that if those dogs would find it, they won't understand a single thing." _Tatay_ said with a wink. Then his voice went grim, "Now if they force you to translate it, don't. No matter what happens."

I nodded in obedience. I was the messenger of the _Makabayan_, due to the fact that the _Kempeitai_ may least suspect a woman to do the job. I would send the secret messages to the other members of the group scattered throughout Tarlac. I would give the message to _Ate_ Lina and her husband, _Kuya_ Pedring in San Isidro, where _Kuya_ Pedring would pass it around in secret.

After taking a bath, I dressed in my long black slacks and _camisa de chino_. I stuffed the note in my pocket before picking up my _salakot_ and my sheathed knife from the dresser. I hid the knife under my _camisa de chino_ and attached it to my belt. As I went down the stairs, I met _Nanay_ who was cleaning the dining table.

"Leaving already?" she asked.

I nodded, "I need to let the other members know, _Nanay_." I said. She smiled.

"Now be careful, dear." _Nanay_ said before I left. I wore the _salakot_ on my head and started walking down the dusty road. I greeted some of my neighbors with a smile and a nod. However, I never trusted all of them. _Tatay_ would warn me that some Filipinos are loyal to the Japanese, and that they would spare no mercy in reporting any guerilla member to the _Kempeitai_ and by doing so, they would receive a handsome amount of money.

As I passed by the road that was now surrounded by _buri_ palms, I saw two men walking towards me. They were in green and they wore army caps with the white cloth at each side.

It was them!

But as it was already too late to hide, and the fact that they saw me, I bowed very low, waist down, in fact. That was the protocol when greeting a Japanese officer. If in their judgment you did not bow low enough, they would slap you.

When they stopped at where I was, they were muttering something in Japanese and they started sniggering. I knew that something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly, I felt my _salakot_ forcefully removed from my head, messing my neatly ponytailed hair in the process. I saw my _salakot_ being thrown in the dusty ground from the corner of my eye.

"Get up, woman!" came the harsh command in English.

I slowly got up. I did not make eye contact with them. Eye contact was definitely not allowed.

"Where are you heading?" one of them asked, his English heavily accented.

"I'm heading for San Isidro." I replied. Then, I felt a hard slap on my face.

"You brat! Don't you have any respect for us?" he spat on my face. Apparently, they did not like the fact I did not add "sir" after I said I was heading for San Isidro. The other officer stepped forward.

"Leave it, Yamaguchi." he said, "Why shouldn't we ask her what her business in San Isidro is." he added with a leer.

I did not answer. The officer who slapped me grabbed the collar of my _camisa de chino_ and yanked me towards him.

"Speak!" he roared, his breath like he never brushed his teeth for years.

After a moment of silence, I spoke, "To visit my friend."

The two officers looked at each other. "Is that it?" the other officer asked.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

The officer named Yamaguchi let me go, but he again muttered something in Japanese to the other officer. The other officer nodded.

"Yamaguchi here tells me that you appear suspicious." He said, "He tells me that there are guerilla members in this area and he suspects you are a messenger."

I did not answer. It was not a wise thing to do. Any wrong word will expose my father and the other members of _Makabayan_.

Yamaguchi muttered something again to the other officer and the other officer approached me and plunged his hand into my pocket. He picked up the piece of paper that father gave me.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Grocery lists." I lied blatantly.

The officer raised an eyebrow, "Really? Written in a weird language? The only people I know who use this kind of cryptic message are from the guerilla."

"I knew it!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, glee very obvious in his frog-like features, "She is a guerilla! Arrest her, Yoshimaru!"

But even before Yoshimaru laid a hand on me, I immediately unsheathed my knife and pointed it at them.

"Don't even think of touching me." I said in a dark voice. The officers just laughed off my threat.

"That is against the law, woman." Yoshimaru sneered, "Any assault on an imperial officer will result to severe punishment and that includes death."

"Fine then." I growled, "I'd rather die a patriot than serving tyrannical trash!"

I felt a hard blow on my head and Yamaguchi angrily cursing in Japanese. I fell to the ground with a thud, my knife flying out of my reach. Then I heard the sound of a vehicle approaching. I spotted a white Imperial army car that parked near us. Somebody stepped out from the driver's seat. It was a Japanese police officer in white uniform. As I got a closer look of him, I noticed underneath his white officer's hat that his dark hair almost reached up to his shoulders. But I was able to get the color of his eyes. They were a dark green.

"Yamaguchi! Yoshimaru!" he barked. The two officers stood in attention and saluted him. This officer must be their commanding officer.

"What is going on here?" he asked coldly and surprisingly, in English, "And please answer in a way that this woman over here will understand."

"Lieutenant Nushi!" Yamaguchi said and yanked me up by the collar, "This woman disrespected not only me and Yoshimaru over here, but also of His Imperial Majesty himself!" he said.

Lieutenant Nushi only drew a breath at Yamaguchi's accusation. Finally he spoke, "Yamaguchi, let her go." He said. Yamaguchi gave him an odd look before letting me go.

"But this woman…" he began.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." He said in a low but deadly voice that it made Yamaguchi keep his mouth shut. Then the police officer turned to Yoshimaru.

"Give that paper to me." He drawled. Yoshimaru gave it, his hand trembling a bit. Probably this Lieutenant Nushi was not as bad as I expected him to be.

"I will see to it that this woman will be given her due punishment for the offense." Lieutenant Nushi said in a flat voice.

I froze. This was not good. My hopes of being helped were gone in a flash. This officer was just like these…dogs! I do not know what kind of punishment he will give me but I have heard of horror stories of the old women whose granddaughters were arrested by the _Kempeitai_. This was bad and I never even said goodbye to Tatay.

Lieutenant Nushi then said, "Dismissed!" and the two officers saluted him and turned on their heels and continued their patrolling. Then he turned to me, his green eyes piercing my soul. I dared not look at it for fear of being slapped again.

"And you," he drawled, "are coming with me."

A/N: That's it for now. What does Lt. Nushi have in store for Azon? Will Azon be able to deliver her father's message to Lina? Find out in the next chapter of The White Dragon.

Notes: (taken from Wikipedia)

(1) Manuel L. Quezon (August 19, 1878 – August 1, 1944) - 1st president of the Commonwealth during the American occupation in the Philippines, established a government-in-exile in the U.S. after WWII outbreak , died in Saranac Lake, NY of tuberculosis, also known as the Father of the Philippine National Language

(2) nickname for the fiat currency used during the Second Republic

(3) The Japanese-sponsored Second Philippine Republic established in October 14, 1943

Glossary:

Tatay/Nanay - father/mother

Kuya/Ate - older brother/sister, can be addressed as an endearment to an older person of no relation (usually the person is a few years older)

Tiyo/Tiya - uncle/aunt, can be adressed as an endearment to an older person of no relation

calesa - carriage, used since the Spanish rule in the Philippines

tocino - Filipino food from the Spanish word for "bacon", typically pork meat is used in preparing it

sinangag - garlic fried rice

alibata - archaic Filipino alphabet used before the arrival of the Spaniards

camisa de chino - a round-necked collarless shirt typically worn by Filipino men

salakot - Filipino term for the Asian conical hat used in some parts of Asia like the Philippines and Japan

Kempeitai - the Japanese military police force tasked to catch any suspected or wanted guerilla

Mga Makabayang Bayani Laban sa mga Hapon - lit. The Patriotic Heroes Against the Japanese, a fictional guerilla group led by Azon's father, shorthand is Makabayan (Patriot)


	3. The Road to San Isidro

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter for The White Dragon. Nope, White Dragon doesn't make an appearance in this chapter, but he will...very soon enough! ^_o**

**And...I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the puppet government was ran by Jose P. Laurel (March 9, 1891 – November 6, 1959), who President Quezon left in charge when he left for the U.S. after the World War 2 outbreak. Laurel's close relationship with the Japanese before the war was to his advantage with his interaction with them. However the "puppet" government ran by Laurel proved to be very unpopular. Thanks to haganeochibi for pointing that out! :)**

**crepesrule: Salamat po! Just stay tuned for upcoming chapters! :)**

Characters:

Chihiro - Corazon/Azon

Lin - Lina

Akio Ogino - Alejandro/Andoy

Yuko Ogino - Yolanda/Yoly

Kamajii - Padre Kanor

Yubaba - the Baroness

Zeniba - Madame Zeniba, the owner of the local hospital

Chapter 2 – The Road to San Isidro

I reluctantly followed Lieutenant Nushi's command to get in his car. However, I felt that it was the most logical thing to do than to be defiant. After all, I had thought those two Kempeitai officers were the worst, but the lieutenant's ominous words still rang in my head.

_I will see to it that this woman will receive due punishment for the offense._

My heart sank when I heard those words. Many of the young girls my age never came back to the _barrio _after the Kempeitai whisked them away for whatever offense they could think of. Two weeks ago, Aling Sensya's daughter, Tinay, disappeared after she went to Tarlac City to visit her aunt. She was found a week later, in an abandoned building near Nuñez Street, lifeless, naked, and badly beaten. Beside her body was a note written in Japanese. When Tatay had the local parish priest, Padre Kanor, translate it, he said that the Kempeitai would spare no mercy on anyone going against His Imperial Majesty. The only thing was, neither Aling Sensya nor her husband, Mang Caloy had anything to do with the guerilla. They were pacifists who believed that through nonviolent means, they could convince the Japanese to leave the country, even to the point that Mang Caloy was thrown to jail once because he was disrupting the Kempeitai's patrolling duties. However, Tinay's murder changed everything. Just the day after Tinay's body was discovered, Mang Caloy decided to enlist as a Makabayan, to avenge his daughter.

The sound of the driver's side door clicking open brought me back to the present. Lieutenant Nushi climbed inside. In his hands were my _salakot_, my knife, and Tatay's message.

"I believe these are yours." He said curtly, thrusting my belongings towards me. I got my knife first and sheathed it back, then I got my _salakot_ and the paper, but not before brushing the back of my hand on the Japanese officer's palm. I murmured a "Thank you, sir." before abruptly turning my head away from his scrutinizing eyes, trying to hide the blush creeping on my cheeks. I could not understand why I blushed just by a mere unintentional brush on his hand. I was under arrest after all and I could be brought to a deserted place and be tortured, raped, and even killed by this man.

We remained silent as we sped off. I thought about Nanay. What would she do if she found out that a Japanese officer had already taken her only daughter away, never to be seen again? How about Tatay? Ate Lina? When I looked out at the window, I saw the buri palms swaying to the direction of the wind. However, my mind was more preoccupied about my fate than the graceful waltz of the palm leaves with the wind.

"So where were you headed?"

His soft and gentle voice was quite the opposite of how he addressed the two Kempeitai officers earlier. However, it was loud enough to bring me out of my depressing thoughts. I slowly turned my head to him and I saw that his eyes were directed towards the road, letting me see the profile of his chiseled face. However, I was much more interested in his eyes. It was exactly the same eyes as Master Haku's. I even thought at first that Lieutenant Nushi and Master Haku were the same. But I doubted that someone like Master Haku would grow up to be a puppet of tyranny.

Lieutenant Nushi turned his head towards me, his eyes meeting mine. My heart skipped a beat and once again, I felt the blush creeping on my cheeks again. I immediately shifted my eyes downward, in fear of being punished.

"I asked where you were headed." He said in a surprisingly gentle voice, rephrasing his question.

Oh. "San Isidro…sir." I replied, my voice quivering a little. I mentally kicked myself for it. But the way he spoke earlier was odd. The Imperial police were known for being short-tempered and cruel. Lieutenant Nushi must be one of the gentlest, if not the gentlest of all.

When I tentatively looked up, his eyes were on the road again. "San Isidro," he repeated, "Do you have any relatives over there?"

"I…I'm visiting my friend, sir." I replied, hoping that he would not probe deeper.

He merely grunted in response. I mentally sighed with relief.

"So where does your friend live?" he suddenly asked.

Wait, what? "Uh…" I began, but chose to remain silent. What if Lieutenant Nushi was tasked to arrest any suspected guerilla? I was not even sure if Ate Lina and Kuya Pedring's names are on the list of those to be arrested.

The car suddenly came to a halt. Then, I felt a warm hand on my head.

Lieutenant Nushi's lips quirked up in a smirk, "You're not one to talk, aren't you?" he said, humor visible in his voice. His hand still had not left the top of my head.

This is getting a bit dangerous. I bit my lip, trying to think of a way out of this situation.

Then he leaned towards me, his face now close to mine, the scent of green tea wafting on my face. His hand now moved to my shoulder.

"How would I bring you to your friend if you won't tell me where she lives, little girl?" he asked in a way one would speak to a child. Did he just call me little girl?

Furious, I roughly shrugged of his hand off my shoulder and poked my finger on his well-toned chest, "With all due respect, sir," I said scathingly, my brown eyes meeting his intense emerald ones that were wide with surprise, "I am NOT a little girl! My name is Corazon and just because you're pretending to be nice to me doesn't mean I'm just going to melt to your charms and tell you everything I do!"

Lieutenant Nushi just gazed at me and I could feel his eyes piercing every inch of my soul. His smirk earlier had disappeared and all I could see was a mask. I realized that I had crossed the line and immediately retrieved my finger that was poked on his chest and clutched my _salakot_, fingers trembling. I was dead and I knew it.

He suddenly raised his hand. I closed my eyes and expected a hard and painful slap on my face. But instead, I felt his hand ruffle my hair and unexpected peals of laughter.

Lieutenant Nushi could not stop laughing that he leaned into the wheel to support himself and bury his head in his arms. I felt annoyed by his reaction. What was so funny that he would laugh like a hyena?

"What is so funny?" I asked angrily.

He looked up from the wheel, smiling, "No wonder Yamaguchi thought you were a guerilla!" he snorted.

I raised an eyebrow, egging him to explain.

"I have never met a Filipino woman like you." He said, his expression suddenly unreadable, "I always thought of them to be soft-spoken and gentle like this woman I read about in Dr. Rizal's novel." (1)

"Oh I'm sorry, were you expecting Maria Clara(2) in the flesh with you?" I retorted sarcastically, trying to hide the insulted feeling I had after he implied that I was unladylike.

Silence hung for a moment. That is, until the Japanese officer finally spoke.

"Not really," he replied serenely to my sarcastic retort, "I could see it in your eyes. Even if the Kempeitai would try to torture information out of you about the guerilla whereabouts, you would rather choose death."

Well at least he knew who he was talking to, I smugly thought to myself, but I immediately brushed the thought aside. I did not know what sort of tricks Lieutenant Nushi is hiding in his sleeve. Even though he failed trying to charm me into telling where Ate Lina and Kuya Pedring lives, he might try asking about my family.

The car started moving again and Lieutenant Nushi's eyes were on the road again.

"Corazon isn't it?" he asked smoothly.

"Yes." was all I replied.

"Do you still want to go to San Isidro or should I take you home, instead?"

I sighed in resignation. Going to San Isidro was the best option there was. Otherwise, no meeting would take place tonight and it was only this night that Tatay can hold a meeting without getting caught.

"Escoda Street," I said, "the one in front of the cathedral."

Lieutenant Nushi's face lit up in amusement, "See, that wasn't so hard isn't it?" he flashed a smile at me. "We would have gone sooner if only you weren't pig-headed." He snidely added.

I bit back a retort at what he said. It would not do any good and I have to be back soon before six in the afternoon to be there in the meeting.

We eventually arrived at Kuya Pedring and Ate Lina's. Lieutenant Nushi stepped outside and went to the other side of the car and opened the door for me. I carefully stepped out of his car, aware of the curious faces the people around us were giving.

I immediately strode towards the wooden gate of the wooden house and when I turned back, I was surprised to see him following me.

"Are you going to follow me all the way in?" I whispered in exasperation.

Lieutenant Nushi raised his eyebrows, "Definitely." He replied a matter-of-factly, "We don't want anyone making any plans for a coup d'état."

Oh great! Now what will Ate Lina say?

Speaking of Ate Lina, she emerged out of the wooden door carrying a basket of laundry. When she saw us, her jaw dropped and the basket she was holding fell to the ground. She hurriedly put the soiled laundry back into the basket and walked briskly towards us. When she opened the gate, she bowed waist-down to Lieutenant Nushi.

"Good morning." Lieutenant Nushi said, "I'm here to accompany Miss Corazon inside. You must be her friend, I assume."

Ate Lina got up and replied in a quivering voice, "Y-yes, I am." Then she gestured us inside, "P-please, c-come in!" she said almost in a squeak.

When we stepped in the house, Kuya Pedring came in from the back door leading to the rice field, beads of sweat running down his tanned skin and staining his _camisa de chino_. When he spotted us, he immediately bowed waist-down as well. Lieutenant Nushi returned the gesture with a curt nod.

Then Ate Lina said carefully, "I'm sorry, sir, but can you allow me to have a moment with Azon over here?"

When Lieutenant Nushi gave her permission, Ate Lina told Kuya Pedring in Tagalog, "Please make him feel at home." before dragging me upstairs to her room she shared with Kuya Pedring.

"Azon!" she whispered low enough, sounding extremely annoyed, "What in the name of the Lord is he doing here?"

I sighed, "It's a long story."

"Try me." Ate Lina whispered skeptically.

And so I told her about me being harassed by the two Kempeitai officers and how Lieutenant Nushi was able to rescue me and our "talk" on the way to San Isidro that still annoyed me up to this very moment. Ate Lina just hummed at my narration.

"You sure you didn't charm him to drive you all the way here?" she asked with a wink.

"I did not!" I whispered back, fuming as to why she would think of it that way, "And you know how I hate that guy's guts to hell!"

"Language, Azon." Ate Lina scolded, "And besides, I'm concerned about you. You shouldn't really trust people these days, especially someone like him."

I then took Tatay's message from my pocket and thrust it in Ate Lina's hand, "It's from Tatay." I said.

Ate Lina read it quickly and nodded, "I'll tell Pedring about it." She whispered.

We descended the stairs and were surprised to hear Kuya Pedring's and Lieutenant Nushi's laughter ringing throughout the hallway.

The two men looked up at us. "Ah, Lina," Kuya Pedring wiped a tear and said, "Lieutenant Nushi here tells me about he enjoyed annoying Azon about her being a tomboy on the way here!"

I knew my face was as red as Ate Lina's saya when I felt the heat creeping up my face. What is it with Lieutenant Nushi and his pleasure of humiliating me? I was already on the verge of tears when Ate Lina said, "Okay, Pedring. I think I'll hear about that later. Lieutenant Nushi needs to take Azon here back to Burgos."

I forced a smile on my face, "No. I think it's best if I'll take a _calesa_ on the way back." I said and before Ate Lina could speak, I strode past her towards the door and stepped out into the humid weather.

I walked briskly without looking back, ignoring the old ladies at the corner whispering about "how Mang Andoy's daughter could get a Japanese imperial officer to drive her around." I wiped a tear that leaked out from my eyes. I would not be surprised if I would hear rumors later on about me being Lieutenant Nushi's mistress, though I fervently hoped that none of that would happen. It would break Tatay's heart to hear such things.

I easily spotted a calesa on the way and called the _cochero_'s attention. I was thankful that it was Mang Carding, my best friend Caring's father. I climbed in and told him that I was headed for Burgos.

"So, how's Andoy?" Mang Carding asked as he guided the brown horse he was riding on.

"Oh, he's well, Mang Carding." I replied brightly, the mood I felt earlier gone in a flash, "He's tending the farm like always."

"Caring misses you so much already, Azon. Why don't you go to Brillante some time later?" Mang Carding said.

"I really wish I could, Mang Carding." I said, "But it's not safe nowadays. Did you know I was harassed earlier by two officers of the Kempeitai on my way to San Isidro?"

"I know, I know, Azon." Mang Carding replied grimly, "Even though the White Dragon is out there and saving people, he's not enough to drive the whole battalion of those dogs out of this country.

"Oh did you know she and Pepe are getting married?" he suddenly said.

"Really?" I could not help but be happy for her. Pepe was her childhood sweetheart and I always prayed that they will get married one day.

"Yes, in fact," Mang Carding winked, "she wants you to be her maid-of-honor."

When we were already midway towards Burgos, I heard the rumble of car engine growing louder and a loud honk. I turned to the side to see a white imperial police car gaining at us. However, when I saw the one who was driving it, my heart sank.

"Mang Carding, I think we should speed up." I said, but to my dismay, Mang Carding shook his head.

"Sorry, dear. He's probably here for inspection." He said before he slowed his horse to a halt.

"But you don't understand! He's-" I said in exasperation but it was too late. The one person I least wanted to see was approaching us, his smirk flashed towards me.

"No need for formalities." Lieutenant Nushi said to Mang Carding, who almost got off, "I'm actually here to arrest this girl."

"But what has she done, officer?" Mang Carding exclaimed.

"Nothing grave, really. But disrespecting any Imperial officer is definitely grounds for an arrest." Lieutenant Nushi replied, dragging me out of the _calesa_ by my arm. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he was definitely strong.

"Let me go, you imperial mutt!" I seethed, but it only tightened his grip on my wrist. I was sure a bruise would later form there.

"You shall do as I say and I will not use any unnecessary force on you." The Japanese officer said coldly. Then an idea popped into my head. I lunged towards the hand that tightly gripped my wrist and bit it. Hard.

Lieutenant Nushi hissed in pain and I felt his hold on my wrist loosening. I saw this as a chance to escape. I shook my wrist from his hold and ran as fast I could towards the forest of tall buri palms, away from the main road.

"Come back here!" Lieutenant Nushi growled but I heard a groan and Mang Carding shouting at me, "Run, Azon!"

I obeyed Mang Carding and disappeared into the tall trees, not daring to look back or slow down. When I was far enough, I heard a loud gunshot. A tear slid from my eyes. I'm so sorry, Caring.

I ran until I reached a river. That was when I heard a group of men speaking in Japanese from behind. I looked back and to my horror, I saw at a distance Lieutenant Nushi, another man in white imperial uniform, and Yamaguchi and Yoshimaru. I began to panic when the man in white uniform pointed at me and Yamaguchi and Yoshimaru's bayonets were pointed at me.

Luckily, I spotted a small wooden boat with a paddle by the riverbank and I ran towards it. When I pushed the boat towards the river and looked back, I saw Lieutenant Nushi arguing heatedly in Japanese to the man in white uniform, roughly shaking his head and touched the top of Yamaguchi's bayonet as if trying to lower it.

When the boat was already going with the river's strong current, I climbed onto it and paddled my way to where the river's current was taking me. Just then, I heard a loud gunshot and I was jolted by the searing pain on my right shoulder.

"IYA!" I heard Lieutenant Nushi's roar from behind. I turned around to see Lieutenant Nushi who stalked towards Yoshimaru, whose bayonet was pointed at me, and punching him squarely on the face.

I continued to paddle, ignoring the searing pain on my right shoulder. I needed to go home fast or I would die of blood loss. I could still hear Lieutenant Nushi's angry rants in Japanese and I ducked lower when I heard two more gunshots.

I was able to paddle myself as far as I could and I could no longer hear the imperial policemen's voices. However, my surroundings were starting to become dark. I realized that I was losing blood faster than I thought. I had to hurry up.

I heaved a weak sigh of relief when I saw that familiar acacia tree that I had fallen from as a child. I also almost leaped for joy when I saw Aling Sensya doing her laundry by the river.

"Aling Sensya!" I yelled hoarsely.

When Aling Sensya turned her head and saw me, she gawked when she saw my injured shoulder and said, "Azon! You're bleeding!"

Ignoring the pain, I paddled towards her. I heard Aling Sensya yell for Mang Caloy to get a doctor.

"Azon!" she exclaimed as she helped me up from the boat. I stumbled towards her and could no longer hold my tears.

"Mang Carding," I whispered, sobbing, "I think he's dead."

Aling Sensya gently pushed me further to look at me, "What?"

"The Kempeitai," I explained weakly, "They shot him on my way back here."

Mang Caloy arrived and was shocked when he saw my bloodstained camisa de chino. "We should take her to Madame Zeniba's hospital." He said, "We better hurry or she'll lose much blood."

I was brought to a local hospital owned by Madame Zeniba, the Baroness' twin sister and also a doctor by profession. I tried to stay awake as I was laid on the hospital gurney and rolled towards the Emergency Room. Madame Zeniba, a kind elderly woman in her late 60's, rushed in the emergency room.

"Now, Miss Ocampo, try to relax now. This might hurt a little bit, though." Madame Zeniba said gently in English as she wore her surgical gown.

After enduring the painful ordeal of having the bullet removed from my shoulder and several stitches later, I was dressed in a hospital gown and was brought to my room. My room had the Rising Sun flag in a picture frame and there was a vase of white stargazers and flordelunas on my bedside table. I let myself drift into unconsciousness.

It was already two in the afternoon when I woke up and I saw Tatay and Nanay stepping in from the door. Nanay was sobbing in hysterics while Tatay was enraged and demanded me to tell him what those Kempeitai officers who shot me look like.

"Tatay, I don't think it's a good idea for you to storm the police station and kill every single Japanese policeman who's in there." I said weakly, but Tatay would not want to hear it.

"They almost killed you! It was a good thing that Sensya found you and brought you here!" Tatay roared, "I swear I'll make them pay! Now they even left your best friend fatherless!"

Something twisted the strings of my heart when Tatay said that. It was my fault that Mang Carding got involved. Now who would give Caring away to Pepe?

"Tatay, it was my fault that Mang Carding was killed." I said, tears starting to form in my eyes.

Nanay rushed to my side and pulled me into her warm embrace, "No, it's not, _anak_." She cooed.

"But Nanay," I interjected, "If I hadn't gone with him to San Isidro, none of this would have happened."

My parents looked at me, puzzled at what I said. "Who's this 'him'?" Tatay asked.

I told them exactly what I said to Ate Lina earlier, except that I left out the parts concerning my "talk" with Lieutenant Nushi, then about my trip back to Burgos in Mang Carding's calesa (I did not tell them about Lieutenant Nushi's conversation with Kuya Pedring). After finishing my narration, I expected Tatay to go into a fit on why I allowed myself to be taken by a Japanese officer without letting up a fight. But Tatay just patted my head.

"_Anak_," he said, "He did say he will arrest you and I know you're afraid. And even though he lied about it, he just wanted to follow you. You know how the frame of mind of these dogs work. They don't want anyone setting up a coup.

"By the way, he didn't suspect anything when you came in to Pedring's, did he?"

"No, I don't think so." I replied, "Ate Lina pulled me into her room and that's where I gave her the note in secret while Kuya Pedring was keeping Lieutenant Nushi busy."

"I see. That's good." Tatay said, "Anyways, the meeting will still go on tonight. Just rest for the night and I'll come back tomorrow and tell you what's going to happen, okay?"

Nanay and Tatay left fifteen minutes after three, after we prayed the 3 o' Clock Prayer(3). I shifted on my bed and looked out at the sunlit window. Then I shifted my eyes to the crucifix above me. I saw the face of the Lord staring down at me forlornly, as if sympathizing at my state right now.

Lord Jesus, I prayed silently, please help us liberate the country from the invaders, and please, if the White Dragon is true to his mission, please protect him.

When I finished my prayer, the door to my room opened, and when I saw who my newest visitor was, my blood boiled in anger.

It was Lieutenant Nushi.

**A/N: And that's it! Sorry, guys! I just had to make Chihiro hate Kohaku. It's vital for the story. And the White Dragon will make his first appearance very soon enough, probably in a chapter or two. So stay tuned! :)**

Glossary:

anak - son/daughter

cochero - the driver of the calesa

iya - iie, the Japanese word for "no"

(1) Lieutenant Nushi was reading the Noli Me Tangere (Latin for Touch Me Not), a satirical novel written by Dr. Jose Rizal, the Philippine National Hero, and was published in 1887 in Berlin. It was originally published in Spanish and criticizes Spanish rule in the Philippines, especially the involvement of the Church, which eventually lead Dr. Rizal to be branded as a _filibustero_ (subversive) by the Spaniards.

(2) Maria Clara is the main female character of Noli Me Tangere. The novel describes her as soft-spoken, gentle, and prim and proper, and thus has become an icon of Filipino women.

(3) The 3 o' Clock Prayer is the Chaplet of Divine Mercy by St. Faustina Kowalska. The reason for it's name is due to it being prayed every 3 in the afternoon, what is said to be the hour when Jesus died.


	4. The Raid

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter. This took me a while to do because I want the storyline to be as good as possible.**

**crepesrule: Salamat talaga! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

**guest: Thank you very much!**

**FruitySmell: LOL...that joke cracked me up! Hello din, kababayan! :D I think you're right on Laurel seeing potential in Marcos...Marcos, though he appeared to be the bad guy during Martial Law days, happens to be really smart and even topped the bar exams. I'm really glad you liked Chihiro's incarnation here...oh about Haku...abangan! XD**

**haganeochibi: I intended to make him a bit creepy though...hehe. Sorry if he creeped you out TOO much. XD This fanfiction is actually inspired by two favorite characters: Zorro and Bridal Mask...so meron talaga a bit of resemblance sa character (but the storyline is still mine! XD)Palosebo? I just remembered Toni Gonzaga and Sam Milby's movie together, where Sam's character also did a palosebo! XD Oh, and there will be a Christmas tradition...that can never leave Filipino culture. :) I'm really glad you like it! Oh, this chapter has a rating of SPG (for a little violence).**

**Characters: (probably I should also include their ages)**

**Chihiro: Corazon/Azon (18)**

**Kohaku: Lieutenant Nushi (20)**

**Akio: Alejandro/Andoy (48) **

**Yuko: Yolanda/Yoly (39)**

**Lin: Lina (26)**

**Zeniba: Madame Zeniba (68)...the Baroness (Yubaba) also has the same age**

**Kaonashi...still Kaonashi XD (unknown...for now)**

Chapter 3 – The Raid

"What are you doing here?" I seethed. Lieutenant Nushi took off his hat, revealing shoulder-length dark hair that lustered under the faint glow of the sunlight through the window. He took a seat by a chair beside my bed and set his hat on his lap before gazing at me with those piercing emerald eyes.

"To see if Yoshimaru didn't kill you." was his short emotionless reply. I shifted my eyes to the pristine blanket before shifting my gaze back to him.

"Well, he almost did." I said a matter-of-factly, remembering the incident by the river. However, I was a bit puzzled by Lieutenant Nushi's actions at the time, where he was holding the tip of Yoshimaru's bayonet, as if he was trying to lower it, and when Yoshimaru shot me, he reacted by punching the Kempeitai officer squarely on the face. What was his true intention? Was he trying to protect me?

Lieutenant Nushi cleared his throat, which brought me back to the present. He shifted his gaze on my injured shoulder. I was not sure if it was the trick of the light but I saw his eyes light up in concern.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly.

I cocked an eyebrow by his sudden concern, but I decided to shrug it off and answer his question, "Not really." It was a half-truth. I still felt the stinging pain on my injured shoulder but it was not as painful as it was earlier.

Lieutenant Nushi merely grunted in response, but his gaze never left my shoulder. Finally, after a few moments, he stood up, holding his hat by its visor.

"I think it's best if I leave you to rest." He said before heading towards the door. However, I still had one question left that was still puzzling me.

"Wait." I said. The Japanese police officer turned to meet my gaze, looking at me inquisitively.

"Were you really trying to arrest me?" I asked.

Lieutenant Nushi's lips curled and walked back to the chair and sat down. He gently grabbed my wrist and I heard the clicking sound of metal. I realized that he was going to handcuff me when I felt the cold metal touch my wrist.

"Why? Do you want me to?" he asked, his lips now quirking up into that taunting smile.

I stared down at my wrist and I noticed dark bruises that shaped into a hand. I was right. He did grip me very hard earlier when he dragged me out of Mang Carding's calesa. I shook my wrist from his hold and glared at him.

"That was not what I meant." I snarled, my anger for him even intensifying when I heard him chuckle.

"Of course not." He said teasingly, clasping his handcuffs back to his belt, "I merely had no other alternative."

"Alternative?" I raised an eyebrow.

Lieutenant Nushi sighed, "Seeing as you were as pig-headed as ever, there was no other way to persuade you to come with me and take you home."

"Oh, really?" I sneered, "After making fun of me to Kuya Pedring, do you expect me to feel so excited seeing you?"

He ran his fingertips through his hair, "I knew this had to be personal." He said quietly, but I detected a hint of humor in his words.

"Of course it's personal." I said angrily, "What kind of woman would allow herself to be embarrassed by somebody who barely knows her?"

Lieutenant Nushi rested his elbow on the bedside table, his chin on his hand, "So basically, you're telling me you felt bad after I told Mr. Cruz that his wife's best friend does not act like a normal Filipino girl." He said a matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed at the fact that he stated the obvious like he did not know it existed. "I may not act like the ideal girl in your perverted dreams, Lieutenant Nushi," I said, saying his name like it was a curse, "but at least I have a clear conscience, unlike you," I pointed my index finger at him, "who doesn't care if the lives you took are from people who are truly innocent and have a family!"

The Japanese police officer shifted from his seat and leaned towards me, lifting my chin, "If you are talking about that cochero, his death was reasonable." He said in a low whisper.

I slapped his hand from my chin, "You…" I growled, restraining myself from punching him.

"He assaulted an Imperial officer." Lieutenant Nushi said in a business-like tone, "Therefore, what was done to him was merely his punishment, which unfortunately, resulted to him being…executed."

I felt the imaginary restraints snapping one by one, and I did something that I would never ever forget until I would have 15 great-grandchildren.

He probably never expected it, so he never had the time to avoid it. All I knew was I delivered a hard blow squarely on his face, and I have most probably broke his nose.

Lieutenant Nushi leaned forward, his hand clutching his now broken nose, and I could see the drops of blood dripping through the space between his fingers to the marble floor. Suddenly, the door opened and I saw Madame Zeniba coming in with her warm smile. That was until her eyes lay to the scene before her, with the Japanese police officer leaned forward towards my bed and the small puddle of blood just below.

"W-what happened here?" she exclaimed.

"Oba-san," Lieutenant Nushi said quietly, his face still lowered, "Please get me roll of bathroom tissue."

Madame Zeniba gave the two of us one last look before she left. I gazed back at the man, whose unreadable expression made the hair on my back stand for no reason. Still, I glared at him.

"Did you really need to do that?" he asked flatly.

"Yes," I replied coldly, "because you're an evil man with no heart or a conscience and, therefore, needs a good beating."

Silence hung in the air after I spoke. However, it was soon broken when I heard a low laughter from him, which increased in volume steadily until he laughed out loud, his laugh sounding more sinister than ever.

Suddenly, I saw his face near mine, the sickening scent of his green tea perfume and his blood hung between us as he leaned closer. I backed away from him on instinct but he grabbed the back of my head with his hand.

"So," he breathed, his face so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my lips, "You think what happened to that cochero is bad enough? Let me give you the worst thing that could ever happen, Miss Ocampo." he smiled sinisterly when I flinched at the mention of my last name. How did he know my last name? "Don't think your father's activities aren't known to the Kempeitai."

I widened my eyes and my heart sank when he mentioned Tatay, "You." I snarled, "Don't. Touch. My. Father."

Lieutenant Nushi's lips curled, "I will never be surprised," he said coldly, the hand that gripped the back of my head now slid to my cheeks. I felt sick when I caught the faint scent of his blood on his hand, "if one day, he will leave a wife and a daughter crying as he will walk to the gallows."

I screamed and lunged at him, both of us crashing on the floor. I reached out to grasp his neck but he held on to my wrists. Both of us gritted our teeth as I struggled to strangle him, wanting to kill him so badly after making that implied threat against my father. If they all want to kill Tatay, they will have to go through me.

The sound of the door bursting open stunned the both of us and I turned to see the horrified faces of Ate Lina, Kuya Pedring, and Madame Zeniba. I realized that Lieutenant Nushi and I were in a compromising position: I was straddled against his hips, his hands were still holding my wrists, and to my horror, I realized that one side of my loose hospital gown fell off, exposing my uninjured shoulder.

Lieutenant Nushi sighed and sat up, letting go of my wrists. "Before all of you accuse me of doing any inappropriate acts with her," he said monotonously before he suddenly lifted me off the ground with one arm under my legs and the other under my shoulders, "It's not what it looks like."

I tried to wiggle from his strong hold. "Put me down!" I screeched.

"Kohaku-kun!" Madame Zeniba exclaimed but Lieutenant Nushi paid her no heed and strode to my bed and gently set me down. He pulled the covers over my legs.

"Will you explain what is going on here?" Madame Zeniba asked angrily.

Lieutenant Nushi straightened his uniform, now stained with dry blood, "Nothing." He replied coolly, "I was only teaching Miss Corazon some basics on…wrestling." He added thoughtfully.

"Wrestling?" the elder doctor fumed, "You could've killed my patient! It was a good thing she didn't lose too much blood but that doesn't mean you can go ahead and play rough on her!"

"All right, I'm sorry." Lieutenant Nushi said softly, walking towards Madame Zeniba and taking the roll of bathroom tissue from her wrinkled hands, "I'll be soft on Miss Corazon next time I visit here."

"Oh, you better be!" Ate Lina piped in, glaring at him with hands on her hips, "If you ever harm our Azon, I'll make sure you'll pay for it!"

Lieutenant Nushi merely snorted at Ate Lina's threat, neatly folding the sheet of bathroom tissue and wiping the remaining blood off his nose. He wore his hat and was about to walk out when Madame Zeniba stopped him.

"I don't think it's appropriate if you walk the streets with that soiled uniform of yours." She chided, "What would Major Ogata say if he saw you?"

Lieutenant Nushi said nothing and took off his cap and uniform, revealing a white tucked-in shirt, which accented his muscular physique. I wrenched my eyes away from him, to avoid ogling at him and giving anyone wrong impressions.

The Japanese police officer cleared his throat. "I better get going." He draped his uniform neatly on his arm, "Make sure Miss Corazon gets enough rest." He added, laying his piercing gaze on me, before heading out of the door. As he left, I rolled my eyes when I heard high-pitched shrieks and squeals from the women in the hallway.

Madame Zeniba clucked her tongue in disapproval, "My nephew," she muttered, "He's not even a ladies' man but he's attracting every single girl in town without even trying."

I beg to differ.

"That creep is your nephew?" Ate Lina exclaimed in a disgusted tone, earning a glare from Kuya Pedring, who muttered "Lina!" disapprovingly. Wait, did she say nephew?

Madame Zeniba sighed. "He may appear gentle on the outside, but he's one of the moodiest in the ranks. However," a smile graced her old wrinkled face, "He definitely does not tolerate loose morales, especially looting and rape. He's like General Homma(1), but much more headstrong."

"Yeah, right." I muttered under my breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Madame Zeniba asked, giving me an inquisitive gaze.

I shook my head. "Oh, nothing!" I gave her one of my sweetest smiles, "I was wondering, though." I said thoughtfully, "Lieutenant Nushi is your nephew?"

Madame Zeniba nodded. "Kohaku," she said, "He's my sister's stepson."

Stepson? But I only remembered that the Baroness had one stepson, the boy that I had longed to see. Does she probably have another? Even Lieutenant Nushi's first name and Master Haku's sound so similar that they could be brothers.

"Well," the elder doctor chimed in, "You might have had overdone it with Kohaku there that I need to get you cleaned up. You've got blood on your cheeks!"

After the nurses gave me a bed bath and wore a new gown, they all left me alone with Ate Lina and Kuya Pedring. I knew that I was going to be given a long lecture by Ate Lina on men, particularly, men like Lieutenant Nushi.

"You know, Azon," she began, "Men like that Lieutenant Nushi just simply can't be trusted. We all know which side he's on and he'll do anything just to keep his job, including using you." She emphasized by pointing at me, "And just because Madame Zeniba speaks highly of him doesn't mean he's exempted of all the atrocities that happened here since the Fall of Bataan!"(2)

I waved my hand at her, "Ate," I replied, "I already know that. He doesn't even care about what happened to Mang Carding."

"My point, exactly." Ate Lina said pointedly, "So I'm really wondering if it's really true that you and that blasted old lieutenant are getting too chummy to the point that it had to go to what happened earlier? We were just horrified to see you two in that position!"

I sighed, exasperated by Ate Lina's rants, "Ate Lina, like what Lieutenant Nushi said, it's not what it looks like. We weren't trying to do anything. He wasn't asking me to strip my clothes off or anything like that."

Ate Lina was about to say something more but Kuya Pedring stopped her, "Let it rest, Lina." He said, touching her back, "I don't think Azon would allow such thing to happen."

I mentally thanked Kuya Pedring for sparing me. Ate Lina huffed.

"You know I'm concerned about Azon. And I know you are as well." She said softly to her husband, "I just really want to know what really happened." She turned her gaze to me, "Was he really telling the truth, Azon?"

I sighed. "No," I replied but I continued before Ate Lina would speak, "I actually…attacked him."

Kuya Pedring and Ate Lina gasped, "You…attacked him?" Kuya Pedring exclaimed.

I nodded, "He knows about Tatay and the Makabayan." I said quietly.

Silence hung in the room. Then Kuya Pedring spoke.

"We should probably warn Tiyo Alejandro." He said, "I have a suspicion that someone betrayed us to these Japs."

That was a possibility. Otherwise, how would Lieutenant Nushi ever know what my last name was when I never remembered telling him so?

"The Makabayan is a very secret organization that no one even knows about it. Even Mang Caloy never heard of it until we told him about it." Ate Lina said. Then she strode towards me and gently held my shoulders.

"Azon," she said sternly, "You better promise me to stay away from that Lieutenant Nushi from now on. Until our suspicions will be confirmed, avoid him at all cost. Otherwise, the members will think that it's you!"

I nodded obediently. Kuya Pedring clucked his tongue.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Lina." He said dismissively, "I doubt that Azon would want to see him again after what she told us about what happened earlier."

"Just making sure, Pedring." Ate Lina drawled.

I sighed and turned to look at the wall clock. It was already fifteen minutes before 6.

"I think you should go." I said, "The meeting might start anytime soon."

When they left, I could not help but feel nervous about what was going to happen during their meeting. If what Kuya Pedring said was true, then the traitor might have told the Kempeitai about the secret meeting as well and they can set up a raid anytime soon.

I was brought out of my reverie when the door opened and I saw a young nurse coming in with a tray of food. My stomach growled and I realized that I had never eaten anything except breakfast.

"Good afternoon, Miss Ocampo." The nurse said warmly before setting the tray of food on the bedside table. My mouth watered when I laid my eyes on the adobo and plain rice on the plate.

When the nurse left, I looked at the clock to see that it was already 6 in the afternoon. I made the sign of the cross and prayed the Angelus.(3) After praying, I took the glass of water from the tray and took a sip of water. Just as I was about to put the glass of water back on the tray, it slipped from my grasp and fell on the linoleum floor, smashing into pieces.

The nurse came in and laid her eyes on the pieces of glass on the puddle of water.

"Sorry." I muttered sheepishly.

The nurse smiled, "That's no problem." She said, "We'll get that cleaned up right now."

After the nurse cleaned up the mess and left the room, I still could not get the nervous feeling that intensified. The people in the barrio used to say that if glass or any ceramic would break, it is a sign that something bad will happen.

I pulled the drawer of my bedside table and sighed in relief when I saw my knife. I wore my slippers and stood up. I took the dark blue robe that hung by the clothes rack and quickly draped it over me. I took the knife from the drawer and hid it in the pocket under my robes. I walked to the door and slowly opened it, peeking outside to see a hallway full of nurses, some of who were pushing the patients on the wheelchairs. I slowly stepped out and closed the door behind me, walking down the hallway and passing a doctor and nurses jostling a patient on the gurney.

I went down the stairs and when I reached the bottom, I saw the main entrance to the hospital. I passed the information desk and walked to the main entrance. As I stepped out of the hospital, the sky was dark blue and I was greeted by the gust of cold wind. I held on to the collar of my robes to keep me warm and walked the grassy field towards the darkness.

While walking, I heard strange voices not far away from where I was. When I turned towards the direction of the voices, I gaped in horror as I saw five Kempeitai officers and one Imperial police officer walking towards me. Luckily, the dark blue robe that I wore made me invisible in the darkness and I took the opportunity to hide behind a nearby tree.

I observed the Japanese officers from behind as they passed by my hiding place. When they disappeared, I made an almost inaudible sigh and turned around to see, in my horror, a lone Kempeitai officer grinning evilly.

"Hello there, little girl." He leered. I tried to run but he caught me by the arm and wrapped his strong arm on my neck. I tried to wriggle out of his hold but he was too strong.

He then shouted in Japanese to no one in particular. But I soon realized that he had actually signaled the other Kempeitai officers that he caught me when I heard distinct voices in Japanese becoming louder. I had to get out or else I could become a comfort woman, or worse, be killed.

I then swung my leg backwards and hit the Kempeitai officer's groin, and he lurched backward with a groan. I quickly grabbed my sheathed knife and swung the hilt towards his Adam's apple and gave him a full-blown kick on his chest. The Kempeitai officer fell down on the ground with a thud.

I did not bother looking back and ran as fast as I could, away from the Kempeitai officer. I heard gunshots from behind, and one narrowly missed my ear. I looked back to see them chasing me.

I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw the welcome sign of the _barrio_ nearby. But when I reached the entrance, I noticed people scampering across the street, and I realized that they were being chased by the Kempeitai. I passed by the public market and grabbed some apples. Turning around, I threw one to a Kempeitai officer and it hit him squarely on the face. I threw the other apples at them one by one, some of which hit them on the face.

I continued throwing things at them, everything from apples to eggs. However, when I turned back to the direction I was running, I stopped when I saw a group of twenty officers blocking my path. When I looked back, there was also another group of officers as well. I was surrounded.

One Imperial police officer, who was on his horse, asked in English, "Are you Corazon Ocampo?"

I did not answer.

The officer's lips curled and began commanding his troop. They all pointed their bayonets at me.

"Last chance, woman." He said coldly, "Are you Corazon Ocampo?"

I still did not answer.

The officer smirked, "Well, since you're being difficult," he sneered and shouted a command at his troop.

I closed my eyes, expecting bullets to pass through my body. However, it did not come, as I heard groans coming from the Japanese imperial officers. I saw some of them were stabbed by small knives on the shoulder and fell to the ground. There was a commotion as the Japanese officers scattered around, pointing their bayonets upwards, and began shooting. When I looked up to where the bayonets were pointing, I saw someone on the roof of an abandoned American house. He leaped and landed on the ground, right in front of me. His dark hair was tied back and he was wearing a salakot. He was wearing long white robes with slits on the shoulders that exposed the blue robes he was wearing underneath. When he turned to face me, I saw that he was wearing a beautiful white dragon mask with gold edges that only concealed the upper part of his face, except for his eyes, that were hooded in the darkness.

"You." The commanding officer on his horse drawled in English, his small beady eyes narrowing. The masked man gently held me by the wrist as he turned to face the officer, his lips quirking up in a playful smile.

"Nice seeing you again, Major Ogata." the man replied smoothly, "Or should I say, Major Walrus." He added teasingly.

I stifled a laugh as he made a jab on the police officer's thin mustache. Major Ogata's lips curled and he growled.

"Still the playful runt, eh?" he sneered, "You should really be careful on who you're dealing with, White Dragon, if you still value your own life."

"Of course I do value my life." The White Dragon said a matter-of-factly, "And I know exactly who I'm dealing with: an oversized walrus leading an army of bullfrogs and tadpoles."

A small laugh escaped from me when the White Dragon once again made fun of the Imperial police. Major Ogata was clearly not amused by this as he grabbed his pistol from his belt and pointed it towards us.

"You insolent indio!" he roared and I heard the click of his gun, "If you think you can tamper with the affairs of the Imperial Army, then you are mistaken!"

The White Dragon sighed, "I only do what the people ask." He said coolly, "And they ask to get your abusive army out of this place for good."

Major Ogata then shouted a command to his troop. I panicked when all the officers pointed their bayonets at us.

"Don't be afraid." The masked man whispered to me in Tagalog, as if sensing my fear, "Just stay with me and they won't harm you."

I nodded, though I was not sure whether he can protect me. We were strongly outnumbered.

"Your death at our hands will serve as an example to those who dare go against His Imperial Majesty and his army!" Major Ogata said triumphantly with an evil smile.

The White Dragon chuckled, "Don't be too cocky, Major Walrus!" he said smugly. Suddenly, the closed windows of the houses opened and the residents started throwing rotten vegetables and eggs at the Imperial officers, who were shocked and distracted by the sudden turn of events.

"Run." The masked man whispered and he suddenly dragged me by the wrist towards the space between two houses. We went behind one of the houses and pressed our backs toward the wall. I pulled out my knife out of precaution but the White Dragon touched my hand that held the knife.

"You won't need that." He said softly as he gripped on one of the rattan sticks fastened by his purple sash. I immediately sheathed my knife back but watched in horror as a Kempeitai officer snuck behind him.

But the White Dragon had much faster reflex than I thought. Just as the Kempeitai officer was about to grab him from behind, the masked man grabbed his arms and painfully twisted it. The officer yelled out in pain. Then, the White Dragon grabbed one of his rattan sticks and hit the Kempeitai officer's temple. The officer was knocked out cold and fell on the ground with a thud, his head bleeding.

I heard more voices in Japanese through the space becoming louder. The White Dragon pulled me again and we both sprinted to another space between the houses far away from where we were.

I grunted and held my injured shoulder when I suddenly felt the jolt of pain on it. The White Dragon turned to me, his eyes filled with concern and touched my injured shoulder.

"You're bleeding!" he exclaimed, "Hurry!" he bent lower to my height and motioned me to jump on his back.

"But where are we going?" I asked.

"You need help with that injury. Now hurry!" he impatiently motioned again. I reluctantly jumped on his back, my arms fastened around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. The masked man supported my legs with his hands.

"Now hold on." He said and he immediately sprinted outside and I saw the commotion that happened. I sniggered when I saw Major Ogata's hat and uniform soiled with rotten vegetables and eggs. When he saw us, he shouted to his men and the officers immediately ran after us. One officer ran directly towards us, attempting to stab the masked man with the blade of his bayonet. The White Dragon jumped higher than usual and kicked him squarely on the face.

I was amazed by how he would defend himself against such a number of men and only with two rattan sticks. But I noted that he was not alone. Those people who threw rotten food at the Imperial Army served as a distraction for the two of us to escape.

As he kicked yet another officer and hit another on the head with his rattan stick, I suddenly remembered my parents.

"My parents!" I exclaimed. We already went past the army and were going north.

"Don't worry about them." The White Dragon replied, "Your father and mother were taken by your comrades and escaped before the Imperial Army raided your home. I told them I would get you safely to Camiling and they'll inform you about their whereabouts when they're ready. You'll be living in the church over there. Padre Kanor recently moved there after there was a threat on his life by the Kempeitai for suspicions of guerilla housing in San Isidro."

"They didn't know he moved, did they?" I asked.

"No." the White Dragon replied, "That is, unless, one would tell the Kempeitai."

So probably Kuya Pedring was right. One of the Makabayan might have betrayed us and sold information to the Kempeitai about tonight's meeting. Hopefully, that person will be caught and will justly be punished.

"It was a good thing." the White Dragon said serenely as he slowed himself down to a jog. We were already out of Burgos and we passed by a lone balite tree, "The Kempeitai were about to go to Madame Zeniba's to arrest you. It was a good thing you escaped."

I suddenly remembered the group of Kempeitai officers who I almost bumped into earlier when I left the hospital. I made a silent prayer of thanks to the Lady of Perpetual Help.

"There you two are!" I heard the melodious voice of Madame Zeniba not so far away. There she was standing in front of a dark green car, but she was not alone. There was a man in a black tuxedo standing beside her, and when we got closer, I could see that his face had a light blue mark each under his doe-shaped eyes. By his face, I could tell he might be a Jewish immigrant.

The White Dragon set me down on the ground. "Madame Zeniba," he said curtly in English with a low bow, "Miss Ocampo has an injury on her right shoulder."

"Oh dear!" Madame Zeniba clasped her hands, "The wound must have reopened. Don't worry. We'll take good care of that."

She then led me towards the car. But what about…

"Wait!" I called out to the masked man, who was already walking away. The White Dragon turned to face me and I saw a small smile on his lips.

"What about you?" I asked, worried about what might happen to him.

The White Dragon waved off my worry, "They still need me." He said softly, "What I hope for is that you'll be safe, Miss Ocampo."

I stared at him, not knowing what to say next. Probably thinking that I have nothing else to say, he turned on his heels and walked away.

But I called him back, "Wait!" I shouted. He turned to me one last time, his smile still gracing his lips.

"Be…careful." I said softly.

The masked man nodded, holding the visor of his salakot and tipping it down, "Don't worry. This won't be the last time we'll see each other." He said and turned once more on his heels and ran towards Burgos.

Madame Zeniba tugged the sleeve of my robe, "Hurry. We must get out of here before they'll come!"

I reluctantly followed Madame Zeniba to the passenger side door behind the driver's side door of the car, but I felt her pushing me towards the door opened by the man in tuxedo. I had no choice but to get in.

Madame Zeniba came in and sat next to me. "Kaonashi," she said to the man in tuxedo, who got in from the driver's side door, "To the church in Camiling, quickly!"

We sped off towards the darkness, my thoughts filled with worry about my masked savior and my friends and parents.

**A/N: And the White Dragon finally appears...*wew* Azon now heads to the church in Camiling and Kamajii will finally make his first appearance in the next chapter! Hooray!**

Glossary:

adobo: Filipino dish involving chicken pan fried over oil and mixed with vinegar and soysauce

barrio: Spanish word for village

indio: term used by the Spaniards to describe pure-blood Filipinos born in the Philippines

(1) Masaharu Homma (1887-1946) - a.k.a. the Poet General, encourages Japanese soldiers to be friendly with the Filipinos, however, in 1946, he was eventually executed for war crimes

(2)The Fall of Bataan (April 9, 1942) - a.k.a. the Day of Valor

(3) Angelus: prayer said every 12 noon and 6pm daily


	5. At the Convent

**A/N: Wow! It's been like over two weeks since I last updated! I've been writing this chapter and at the same time cross stitching...and it was hard! I'm racking my brains for the time being on how this story will go...**

**But here's Chapter 4...and our beloved heroine now lives in the convent...for now.**

**FruitySmell: LOL Seriously, kung may split personality disorder si Haku dapat tumakbo na si Chihiro...XD Hindi...hindi siya ganon actually... : Although he looks like it XD**

**haganeochibi: I just had to research what Gary Stu meant and its just the male counterpart of Mary Sue...eew...I hate those kinds of characters. . Anyways, although this fanfic has some romance in it, I don't really intend to make this overly sticky sweet with the fluff...Gusto ko nang may action... :D Especially on Chihiro and Haku's interaction with each other (I just had to make her punch him...lol)**

**crepesrule: Azon will know the truth in due time...probably some chapters away (not sure how many...hehe)**

**Eliy R.: Thanks... :D Kamajii's now here, though!**

**Characters:**

**Chihiro - Corazon/Azon**

**Kohaku - Lieutenant Nushi**

**Lin - Lina**

**Kamajii - Padre Kanor**

**Zeniba - Madame Zeniba**

**Kaonashi - still Kaonashi XD**

**And...with an appearance from the two frog men from the movie...Aogaeru (the small green frog in blue kimono) and Aniyaku (the one taking hold of the bath tokens in the bath house)**

Chapter 4 – At the Convent

July 16, 1944

I was listening intently to Padre Kanor's homily on how faith in God can strengthen us during these times, and he especially mentioned to pray for those fighting for the independence of our country, not only here in Tarlac but also throughout the nation. I thought about Tatay, Nanay, and the rest of the Makabayan. I never heard anything from them, not even a secret visit to the convent where I was staying. I wonder if they are all right, or did those mutts finally catch up with them and did whatever they wanted with them?

After the elderly priest made the final blessing, the crowd of believers started leaving the church. I made way through the crowd towards the retreating figure of Padre Kanor, who was heading towards his chambers.

"Padre." I called out to the elderly priest, who turned towards me when I called him.

"Azon." he said, smiling when he saw me walking towards him, "I hoped you felt inspired by my homily after what happened to you in Burgos."

I nodded. I was definitely inspired by his message of hope. However, I had to ask him if he has any news about my parents.

"Have you heard from Tatay?" I asked. I felt a surge of hope when he nodded.

"The White Dragon paid a visit two nights ago and told me they were in Santa Ignacia." He said.

"The White Dragon was here?" I exclaimed. After the Imperial Army's attempted raid in Burgos, I never heard from the White Dragon again after that. The last time I heard of him was when he once again graced the front page of the Tribune the day after the attempted raid.

"He came here in the middle of the night. He even asked if you were all right." Padre Kanor replied.

I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought of the mysterious masked man seeing how I was. I was glad, though, that he was not hurt after he saved me from the Imperial Army.

"By the way, Azon," Padre Kanor added, "I received word from one of your father's messengers that Lina will be coming this afternoon with your friend Caring. He said they were extremely worried about you after what happened.

Later that afternoon, I spent the time doing the chores in the convent, excited about meeting Ate Lina and Caring. Although the nuns had said that the maids would do it, I insisted on doing so. After all, without Padre Kanor's help and the nuns' charity, I would not have had shelter here from those mutts for almost two weeks now.

I passed by the annex connecting the church to the convent, carrying an empty pail and a mop. As I was about to turn around the corner to the adjacent bathroom, I heard the large wooden door of the church creek open. When I looked who it was, I saw the slender figure of Lieutenant Nushi stepping in the church, his hair underneath his black fedora hat neatly combed albeit the strong wind outside. He was clad in a black Americana suit which billowed from the strong wind going through the entrance.

What was he doing here?

I abruptly stepped back and pinned myself to the cemented wall, mentally cursing myself (which I regretted after I realized I was in church) when the metal pail came in contact with the wall, making a loud clang. When I stilled myself, I heard footsteps that were becoming louder by the second. I had no choice but to run or risk being arrested. I dropped the mop and pail and ran as fast as I could without looking back, passing by the statue of St. Therese at the entrance to the convent. I hastily bowed to two nuns passing by before running up the stairs to the second floor where my room was.

I passed by one door before moving to the door to my room. After closing the door behind me and locking it, I ran to the drawer beside my bed and pulled out my sheathed knife. I hid it in the pocket of my skirt before quietly walking towards the door and slowly unlocking it.

When I peeked from the door, I saw that no one was in sight, and was only greeted by the eerie silence of the hallway. The maids must be downstairs in the main area. I slowly crept from where I was and closed the door behind me. I might have lost him or the nuns might have not allowed him to go inside the convent. I walked confidently towards the top of the stairs, but stopped on my tracks when I heard voices from down the stairwell.

"Sir, please, in the name of God, you are not allowed in here!" It must be one of the nuns.

"Miss Ocampo is wanted by the Imperial Army." Another voice said coolly; the one that I recognized immediately as that of the Japanese officer, "I am here to interrogate her about what happened in Burgos!"

Then I saw him and a nun named Hermana Anna coming up the intermediate landing. His icy gaze was fixed towards me. I slowly backed away from the top of the staircase while he continued to climb up until he reached the top, with the nun following him from behind and gently tugging the sleeve of his suit.

"Please, you musn't." the nun pleaded. But I knew her attempts to dissuade him from seeing me were futile as Lieutenant Nushi inched closer towards me, taking off his fedora hat. I tried to turn back and run but I was rooted on the spot. I did not understand why my legs would not budge.

I suddenly heard doors opening and I saw from the door beside me the puzzled faces of Ate Lina, my friend Caring, and Pepe. I also saw the maids peeking from the doors of their rooms, all shocked to see what was going on.

Lieutenant Nushi huffed in annoyance and he pulled me by the wrist towards the door to my room. How he knew where my room was, I have yet to know. The people around were following us. He shot a menacing glare at them.

"OUT!" he roared, making me suddenly terrified of him for the first time. The maids, frightened by his sudden outburst, scurried back to their rooms. Only Ate Lina, Caring, Pepe, and Hermana Anna were left.

Ate Lina stepped forward, "What do you want with her?" she asked boldly, but Pepe held her by the shoulders and tried to pull her towards their room.

"Let me go!" Ate Lina seethed at Pepe while he was pulling her to the room. Caring walked towards Hermana Anna and tugged the nun's wrist. Hermana Anna reluctantly followed Caring to the room, but not before eyeing the Japanese officer warily.

Lieutnenant Nushi then opened the door and dragged me into the room. I lost balance and landed on the soft mattress of my bed. After closing the door behind him, he turned to face me, his piercing emerald eyes fixed at me, filled with an expression I have never seen in him before. I shot a glare at him. How did he even know I stayed here?

Lieutenant Nushi broke his gaze from me and shifted his eyes towards the door. He spun around and immediately opened the door, and I froze when I saw the maids, my friends, and the nun out there. How the Japanese officer sensed any presence behind the door was beyond me, but most probably it must be due to the military training that he received.

While Lieutenant Nushi was busy giving his frightening stare at the people outside, his tall frame that leaned on the side of the door blocking their view to the inside, I took this as a chance to discreetly pull out my knife from my pocket. Probably I should end this miserable state that I was in, trying to run and hide from him and the Imperial Army. I quietly asked God's forgiveness and prayed that He will understand what I was about to do.

When he succeeded in letting them retreat to their respective rooms and closed the door shut, I immediately lunged towards him, my knife in hand, and was about to stab him from behind when he suddenly stepped aside and grabbed my wrist before spinning me and roughly pinning my back against the wall. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but his strong grip on my wrists made my efforts futile. I felt my hands becoming numb that my grip on my knife loosened and it fell on the newly waxed wooden floor.

Lieutenant Nushi clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "Violating the fifth commandment…and in a sacred place! I wonder how many Our Fathers and Hail Marys Padre Kanor might ask you to recite for your penance?" he taunted, a smirk gracing his lips. I imagined angry red needles spouting out of my eyes and stabbing every inch of his body.

"Well," I drawled, "If you think you know so much about the Christian faith, Lieutenant Nushi, how about considering "weeding" evil people from the face of the earth!"

Lieutenant Nushi snorted at my retort. "And you will do the weeding out? As far as I can remember, the "weeding out" is only done by God on the Day of Judgment if you remember the parable correctly." He said a matter-of-factly. I sighed in defeat and frustration as I ran out of intelligent retorts.

"So," the Japanese officer said smugly, apparently pleased that I lost this wishy-washy debate with him, "You are going to cooperate and answer every single question I have about-"

"If it's about my father's whereabouts, then you are sorely mistaken if you think I will tell you about it!" I interrupted boldly, but Lieutenant Nushi shook his head dismissively with a chuckle.

"No, not that." He replied, "In fact, I know exactly where your father is."

My eyes widened in shock as my heart sank when I heard his words. Seeing the look on my face, Lieutenant Nushi smirked.

"I think you are aware that there is a mole in your group." He said, "And he even tipped off not only your father's planned meeting but also of his current whereabouts."

I merely gaped at this sudden revelation. I knew that our group was betrayed but having my father's whereabouts betrayed as well?

Lieutenant Nushi let go of my wrists. "Even if you will try to warn your father, it might be too late. The army is heading to Santa Ignacia right at this very minute. Not even the White Dragon can stop them." He said before stepping back from me and heading towards the door. Before stepping out of my room, Lieutenant Nushi fixed his gaze at me one more time, this time sending chills down my spine as he spoke.

"Now you will see the power of the Imperial Army." he said ominously and left, slamming the door shut.

Later that evening at the dining area, Ate Lina was nagging at me, insisting that I should tell her what happened.

"Azon, what really happened? Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you? Come on, please!" she pleaded, but I did not have the will to tell her what Lieutenant Nushi told me. I sat there quietly, not touching the plate of lechon manok and rice before me.

"Azon." Caring said imploringly, "Please, what's wrong?"

I really wished they would stop asking me. I had this extreme anxiety on what will happen to Nanay and Tatay now. At this time, the Imperial Army might have already arrived in Santa Ignacia and…I do not even want to think about the rest!

"Azon…" Caring said again before Pepe silenced her with a tap on her shoulder.

"No, Caring. Leave it." He said, "Let Azon tell us when she is ready."

I felt tears fall from my eyes as I thought about Nanay and Tatay's fates. I slowly stood up from my chair and headed towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Ate Lina asked.

I waved my hand dismissively. "Just to get fresh air." I replied before running off, ignoring them calling my name. I passed through the annex before going to the main area of the church. After genuflecting in front of the altar, I opened the big wooden door and stepped out into the cold breeze of the night.

I decided to take a stroll down the road, not caring which direction I should go. I was definitely aware that it was already 7:30 in the evening, way past the curfew time of 6:00 in the evening. However, that did not bother my mind at all as I kept walking away from the church, thinking about what was going to happen to Tatay and Nanay. Knowing the extent of the harshness of the Imperial Army, I would not be surprised if the worst would happen to them. Nevertheless, I fervently prayed to any saint for a miracle.

As I made a sharp turn towards another street, I froze when I saw two Japanese police officers talking to each other. One was large and had a mustache that was very similar to Major Ogata's and the other one was small and scrawny with frog-like features. I slowly turned around and quietly walked away when…

"Hey, you!" I heard a gruff voice coming from behind, "Hand over any identification you have there!"

I did not dare turn around. Then another voice squawked impatiently, most probably belonging to the smaller Japanese officer.

"Hey, you heard Aniyaku here! Hand over your identification!"

I decided to make a run for it, but not before hearing the large Japanese officer named Aniyaku shouting "Stop!" and beckoning the other officer named Aogaeru. I sprinted back towards the main road to the church. However, I felt someone pulling me by the wrist and roughly turning me around. It was Aogaeru!

"I got her, Aniyaku! I got her!" he shouted back at Aniyaku, who was still running towards us. When Aniyaku reached us, he grabbed my jaw and turned it towards him, the light from his flashlight glared at me.

"I knew it." He said triumphantly, "Corazon Ocampo. And in a time and place like this!"

I tried to squirm out of Aogaeru's grasp but to no avail. Aogaeru said something in Japanese to Aniyaku, to which Aniyaku replied.

"We could send her to the Baroness' hotel in the city!" Aniyaku sniggered, "She'll probably do the dirty jobs over there, if you know what I mean!"

The two Japanese officers burst into laughter. I knew that I was doomed. If Aniyaku meant what he said, they would probably sell me into prostitution just like what the army did to the women!

Suddenly, I heard the galloping of a horse growing louder by the second. When I looked towards the direction of the sound, I saw a large brown horse galloping its way here. But it was the man on the horse that made my heart jump for joy.

"The White Dragon!" Aogaeru exclaimed, and let go of my wrist to pull out his pistol and aim it towards the masked man. But the White Dragon, with a rattan stick in his hand, galloped his horse towards us and wacked Aogaeru's hand, causing him to yell out in pain and drop his pistol. Aniyaku aimed his pistol at the masked man and fired. I looked towards the White Dragon to see if he was hit, but to my relief, I saw him galloping his horse back towards us, without any sign that he was hurt. Without warning, I felt myself being grabbed up by the waist towards his horse and I found myself straddled on the back of the horse behind the masked man.

I heard Aniyaku cursing in Japanese and continued to fire his pistol at us. I instinctively ducked and held on to the White Dragon's robes. I felt a warm hand on mine and looked up to see the masked man smiling at me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded timidly.

He snorted looking towards the front. "You shouldn't have gone out of the church." He chided, "They're all out looking for you."

I nodded again, feeling the heat coming up of my face as I felt a single tear leaking out. The White Dragon turned his head once more towards me, and his smile disappeared when he saw the tears streaming down my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

I wiped a tear away with my hand. "M-my parents…" I trailed away with a snivel. But I was surprised to see the White Dragon smile.

"Don't worry. They're okay." He said reassuringly, "I was able to get in contact with your father about the Imperial Army's plan of ambushing him in Santa Ignacia. They've been planning this for a whole week which gave me time to inform your father about it. Right now, with some help from other guerilla groups, your father and mother are headed for Manila."

"But how did you know about their plans?" I asked. Hadn't Lieutenant Nushi been arrogant enough to say that the White Dragon could not do anything about it?

The masked man smirked before turning towards the front again. "I have my sources." He replied.

I felt that a thorn in my heart was pulled out after finding out that Tatay and Nanay were safe and now headed for the city. I could not contain my joy that I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the fabric of his robes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I whimpered, tears once again streaming down my eyes. I felt him become stiff at my gesture, but then relaxed.

"It's nothing, Corazon." He said softly, "What is important to me is that you're safe."

Moments later, we arrived at a deserted road. I saw Madame Zeniba and Kaonashi waiting outside their car, which was parked in front of an abandoned building.

After the White Dragon helped me down his horse, we strode towards the elderly doctor, who looked very relieved to see us.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Corazon was caught by two officers near the church." The masked man replied, taking off his salakot to reveal his dark hair that was tied back. I glanced up to peer at his eyes. I was able to see its color now.

They were like emeralds. Just like Lieutenant Nushi's, but it was not icy. It was a warm gaze, just like…Master Haku's!

Madame Zeniba clucked her tongue. "I thought I told you not to get yourself in trouble again!" she fumed at me, "Now come on. Let's get in the car."

I looked up at the masked man one more time. He curtly nodded at me before putting his salakot back on and walked away. Madame Zeniba beckoned to me once again to get in. I reluctantly followed her to the car.

When Kaonashi drove us away, I looked at the back window to see the White Dragon on his horse, galloping away towards the opposite direction. Madame Zeniba cleared her throat, making me turn my head to her.

"Azon." She said reproachfully, "You were lucky that the White Dragon was there. Or else what could those two officers have done to you?"

I hung my head in shame. "I heard…they said they would put me in the Baroness' hotel in the city to do some dirty job." I replied in a small voice.

"See that. My sister owns a hotel in Manila where they make comfort women into yunas."

"Yunas?" I repeated.

"Yes. A yuna is a Japanese term for a bathhouse woman. Not only it's a hotel but they also have a bathhouse service as well. And that's were comfort women go as well doing…other services."

I gulped at the thought. Madame Zeniba shook her head.

"The White Dragon seems to have a soft spot on you that he always comes every single time you're in trouble." She said. I also noticed that. This was the second time he saved me, and this time, it was not like a major event like what happened in Burgos.

"He always mentions you to me." Madame Zeniba said serenely, "Saying he has watched you grow up into a lovely young woman."

I snapped my head towards her. "What did he mean by that?" I asked.

The elderly doctor shrugged. "I'm not really sure." She replied, "But I think he implies meeting you as a child."

He met me as a child? Who could he be?

"Well he doesn't look that old." I said with uncertainty, "He could be one of my playmates from my childhood."

Madame Zeniba sighed, "It could be. But the only thing I know of him is that he is a Japanese man who is knowledgeable in Tagalog."

Japanese man…I tried remembering if I had any Japanese playmates but I remembered none. And then I just remembered one single detail that I saw tonight.

Master Haku who saved me from drowning when I was 6 had warm emerald eyes.

The White Dragon had those same warm emerald eyes that I had seen tonight.

Could it be that…I found him after twelve years?

**A/N: And Azon now finds out that Master Haku is the White Dragon himself! In the next chapter, I might want to make it Kaonashi-centric (Zeniba telling a tale of Kaonashi's past) but I'll think about that...but for now just stay tuned! :)**

**Glossary: (Sorry guys...I only have one for this chapter... XD)**

**lechon manok - lit. roasted chicken**


	6. No Face

**A/N: Geezers! It's been like over a month since I last updated with this fanfic...I've been juggling between this and other stuff (cross stitching, laptop gone haywire, fever, bronchitis, dengue scare...you name it) which is why I haven't updated as soon as possible. So, I really apologize for the delay.**

**As promised, this will be a Kaonashi-centric chapter...No Lt. Nushi here for now, but it will somehow focus on Kaonashi's relationship with Azon and his past.**

**haganeochibi: Grabe...tatlo agad reviews ko for this chapter eh ikaw lang pala yun! Pero, I'll take your advice by heart on how this story will go...thank you! :)**

**FruitySmell: Si Hermana Penchang yun...lol...Oh, did I make Haku stalker much? Teehee...pero I meant it that after he saw Chihiro after how many years, yun ang sinabi niya kay Madame Zeniba...sorry po my bad! And Azon just suspects that her dear Master Haku is the White Dragon...but again, it's just suspicions! :)**

**crepesrule: Thank you! Pero suspicion pa lang yan ni Azon...di pa siya sure, eh**

**ArtAddict15: Thank you so much! I'll keep it up! :)**

**SaraMisra1: Thanks! :)**

**49thryoka: Meron pa! It got delayed due to various reasons (details in author's note)**

**Disclaimer: Again, this is never meant to offend anyone...this is all based in world history...but I do apologize if ever it offends anyone...**

Chapter 5 – No Face

July 17, 1944

At Madame Zeniba's insistence, I stayed for the night at her cottage located in the middle of Swamp Bottom, a small area known for its large swamp which the elderly doctor warned me of its crocodile infestation. Kaonashi would drive us back to the church the following afternoon.

It was already 8 in the morning when I woke up, feeling exhausted by what happened last night. After slowly getting up from the soft mattress, I trudged towards the dresser and stared at my reflection looking back at me. Frowning at my unkempt hair, I picked up the hairbrush lying on the wooden surface and brushed my long dark locks, wincing as I tried to straighten the kinks. As I continued to stare at the mirror, I heard a soft knock on the door. Setting the hairbrush down, I walked towards the door and when I opened the door, I was greeted by the smiling face of Kaonashi. When he greeted me with a bow, I returned the gesture, smiling back at him.

"Hello." I said brightly at Madame Zeniba's butler, "Is Madame Zeniba expecting me?"

Kaonashi replied with a nod and a gesture of his hand towards the stairs. After telling him I would be right there and closing the door, I changed back into my light pink dress and went downstairs, where I was greeted by Madame Zeniba who was seated on a chair by the dining table, drinking tea from a porcelain cup. By its scent, I immediately recognized it as green tea, something which reminded me so much of Lieutenant Nushi. When she saw me, she beamed at me.

"Good morning, Corazon!" she greeted me warmly, "Would you like to have some tea?"

Hiding the sour feeling that was slowly replacing my bright mood, I replied with a small nod before sitting beside her.

As we were eating toast, I thought about asking Madame Zeniba about how she came to know about the White Dragon. Probably I could weasel out information from her that could help me confirm that Master Haku was indeed the White Dragon.

"Madame Zeniba." I began.

"Yes, dear?" the elderly doctor replied warmly.

"How did you come to know…the White Dragon?" I finally asked.

Madame Zeniba took one sip of green tea before setting the cup down on the saucer.

"I never really knew him that well." She replied thoughtfully, "But the first time I saw him was when I was on my way to Shanghai two years ago. He suddenly appeared on the ship's deck and rescued 35 women hidden in the ship's lower deck. I later found out that those women were going to be sent to Shanghai to become comfort women to the soldiers stationed there."

Madame Zeniba's story sounded believable. But I felt that something was missing.

"I see." I said, "But I noticed something. Like last night, he knew exactly where you were to bring me to where you and Kaonashi were."

Madame Zeniba suddenly darted her eyes away from me. It took her a while before she could give me from what I could tell was probably an honest reply.

"Okay, Corazon." She said in a defeated voice, "But you have to promise not to tell anyone, including my nephew."

I nodded, understanding the obvious reason she included Lieutenant Nushi.

But before Madame Zeniba could reply, we heard a loud gunshot coming from outside.

"Kaonashi!" the elderly doctor exclaimed and we both rushed outside to see Kaonashi on the ground, his pistol pointed to a 9-foot long crocodile with its large mouth open, ready to devour any of us. Even adding to the intensity of the situation was Kaonashi's bleeding leg as he slowly staggered up, his face contorted in pain.

When Kaonashi saw us, he frantically waved his hand for us to get back inside.

"Kaonashi! Get in here!" Madame Zeniba yelled but Kaonashi stubbornly shook his head and frantically waved his hand. I saw the crocodile ready to lunge at the man.

"Kaonashi!" I yelled and lunged towards the man and pushed him away before the large reptile could snap its large jaws at him. Though I had saved the man's life, I was now the center of the crocodile's hungry yellow eyes.

"Corazon!" the elderly doctor yelled, "What were you doing? Get out of there! NOW!"

But I was trapped between the wall of the cottage and the crocodile. With its size, it can easily devour me in one single snap if I would try moving to the side. I was trapped.

I plunged my hand into the pocket of my dress for my knife. I slowly unsheathed it as I watched the crocodile slowly inching towards me, its large jaw ready to gobble me up. I slowly turned the edge of the knife towards the beast, which was ready to lunge at me. I closed my eyes as I sensed that the beast was about to lunge at me, ready to thrust the edge of the knife to any part of its body.

Suddenly, two loud deafening bangs were heard before I could hear a loud thud in front of me. When I slowly opened my eyes, I saw the lifeless crocodile on the ground, its legs spread apart and two bullets on the side of its head.

I turned to where Kaonashi was. Smoke was coming out from the end of his pistol that was pointed towards the reptile.

I immediately scooted towards the man and swung his arm over my shoulder before helping him up. I winced when I heard his grunt in pain when I tried to help him walk towards Madame Zeniba, whose worried look earlier turned into that of relief.

"Corazon, please bring him in." she said, heading back to the door, "Let's tend to his injured leg."

After tending to his injuries, Madame Zeniba let Kaonashi rest in his own room. When we both headed out of his room, I turned to the elderly doctor.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" I asked as Madame Zeniba closed the door behind her.

"Don't worry. He will be." She replied reassuringly, "What I'm worried about is how to get you back home since I called the church last night and told them that Kaonashi will be driving you back this afternoon."

"There must be a way to catch a calesa nearby, right?" I asked. I was crestfallen when the doctor shook her head.

"This is a swamp." She replied, "No cochero would try to tread this way and get attacked by a lone crocodile like what we saw earlier.

"Right now, why don't you make yourself at home?" Madame Zeniba said with a warm smile, "I think I'll call my nephew to come pick you up tonight if he has the time."

At the mention of Lieutenant Nushi, I roughly shook my head. "No. Anyone but that man!" I exclaimed which made Madame Zeniba raise an eyebrow.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It's because…" I began, trying to think of the right words to say, "It's because…something always happens when he's around."

Madame Zeniba chuckled, "You mean like what happened between you and Kohaku when he visited you in the hospital." She chided, "Now, that's not a way to treat a guest."

"But he made a threat against my father." I retorted, feeling the heat creeping up my face at the memory of that incident in the hospital with the Japanese officer, "And did you also know that he visited me in church yesterday just to tell me that the Imperial Army was going to ambush my father and mother in Santa Ignacia."

Madame Zeniba sighed. "You seem to have developed a bad blood of sorts towards my nephew." She said a matter-of-factly, the warm smile disappearing from her wrinkled face.

I averted my gaze from her towards the side, feeling a twinge of regret that I had spoken a bit badly about her nephew. However, I stood my ground about how I thought about him.

"He's just like them, Madame Zeniba." I murmured, shifting my eyes to meet her gentle gray ones, "He's…They're not like you. You're warm, gentle, and caring. They're…" I paused after realizing I might offend the elderly doctor in any way.

"That they're mutts, beasts, cannibals; the list goes on." Madame Zeniba finished, setting the tray of medical instruments on the small round table behind her, "I do understand why you would feel that way but I don't think it's fair that my nephew should be judged based on the organization he's part of."

I sighed. "I do apologize for what I said about Lieutenant Nushi, but with all due respect, my friend's father was killed because of him." I said tartly, my heart wrenching at the memory of Mang Carding's sacrifice.

I was surprised to see the smile back on Madame Zeniba's face.

"Come, Corazon." She said softly, taking my hand, "Let's go to my living room and talk about that."

After Madame Zeniba explained to me what really happened, I was able to piece the puzzle on Lieutenant Nushi's actions when I tried to escape to the river. First, she told me that Mang Carding's death was never intended. Unfortunately, the other Imperial police officer with Lieutenant Nushi arrived with the two Kempeitai officers who had harassed me and commanded the two Kempeitai to shoot Mang Carding. He could not do anything as that certain officer was also his superior. Second, Lieutenant Nushi argued to his superior that I should be left alone since I had not done anything wrong and that his intention was to catch me alive. But his superior did not listen to me and gave the order to the two Kempeitai officers to kill me. This explained the rage that I saw on his face when he punched the Kempeitai officer squarely on the face.

"His actions almost made Ogata sack him." Madame Zeniba said, "If not for my sister, he would be heading back to Seoul quite soon."

"Seoul?" I asked.

Madame Zeniba nodded. "Since the annexation of Korea by the Empire in 1910 (1), it had allowed Japanese nationals to reside in what was the remainder of the Joseon era." She replied, "I spent most of my life there, being separated from my sister since birth." She added with a hint of sadness.

I suddenly felt sympathy from her as she mentioned a bit about herself being separated. "But how did you two meet again?" I asked.

"I only met her when she brought Kohaku along four years ago." Madame Zeniba replied, "Before that, I never knew I had a twin sister many miles away, having been taken in and brought up by a Japanese family of doctors residing in Korea and learning the tricks of their trade." She added with a smile.

"I see." I said. But I remembered one thing that I was at first reluctant to ask her.

"Madame Zeniba," I began, "Do you know someone named Haku?"

The elderly doctor cocked her head, "Haku?" she repeated.

I nodded, "He's the Baroness' stepson." I said eagerly, wanting to know if Madame Zeniba does have a clue of who Master Haku was, "Have you ever had any chance meeting him?"

However, my chance of confirming that dropped when she shook her head.

"No," she replied, "Although I do know that by far, she has two stepsons, Kohaku, and a Korean boy named Boh whom she adopted when she first came to Korea to meet me. His name sounds so…definitely close to Kohaku's." she added with a thought, "But I never remembered from our past conversations of him being called by that name and I don't remember my sister mentioning about a son named Haku."

Definitely not. I still believe that Master Haku and Lieutenant Nushi are different people.

"Why do you ask that, dear?" Madame Zeniba queried.

I twiddled my thumbs before I replied, "I was just thinking…if Master Haku was definitely the White Dragon." I replied.

The doctor patted my hand. "If you want to think of it that way, so be it." She said, "But dear, knowledge on the White Dragon's true identity is very dangerous and could land you into trouble with the authorities." She added grimly, "Even I do not know of his true identity until you brought this up."

I fervently shook my head. "No," I exclaimed, "I'm not really sure if I'm right at this one." I added sadly.

"Corazon," the doctor said in somewhat between a caring and wary voice, "There are just some things that should be left unknown."

I did not understand why she said that. After all, if I was really right about my guess on the White Dragon's true identity, not even the Imperial officers can force me to spit it out.

Later that afternoon, I went upstairs towards Kaonashi's room, carrying a tray of porridge that Madame Zeniba had cooked. After knocking on his door, I entered his room, where I found the mute man looking out at the window. When he turned and looked at me, I then walked towards him with a smile.

"Hello." I said, setting the tray on the bedside table, "Madame Zeniba cooked this just for you. I'll be going downstairs and let Madame Zeniba check on you, okay?" I then turned to leave, but not before I felt a hand tugging at the sleeve of my dress.

Kaonashi took my hand and placed something in the palm of my hand. When he let go, I realized he had given me a gold Star of David pendant with a small aquamarine stone at the center. Although it was really nice of him to give that, I just felt I had to turn it down.

"Thanks," I said with a sad smile, handing it back to him, "But this is really too much…"

However, Kaonashi insisted, waving his hand, as if trying to say, "No, it's okay! It's for you!"

I was reluctant to accept such a nice gift. "Are you sure?" I asked.

Kaonashi nodded, before reaching out towards the bedside table and getting the picture frame displayed on it. He then showed it to me and I took it from his hand.

It was a black-and-white picture of a man who I immediately recognized as a younger looking Kaonashi with a young woman who was carrying a baby girl. On the lower right was the year 1926 written in pen, the year it was probably taken. However, what caught my attention was the pendant worn by the baby. It was exactly the same pendant Kaonashi gave me.

I looked up at him and noticed the smile on his face disappeared and his eyes were now filled with sadness. Something bad must have happened to this happy family in the picture.

"This was your family, wasn't it?" I said, although I knew he would say yes. As expected, Kaonashi nodded, before looking away. I knew he needed the time to be alone. I slowly stepped back.

"I'll leave for now." I said softly, "But Madame Zeniba will be coming up to check on your wounds. Please eat the porridge before it becomes cold." With that, I left the man, the cheerful mood I had disappeared.

When I went down the stairs, I saw Madame Zeniba dusting the Victorian lamp on the table beside the sofa. When she saw me, she set down the dusting brush and came to me.

"So, is Kaonashi feeling okay now?" she asked. I slightly shook my head, which immediately alarmed the doctor.

"What? Is he convulsing?" Madame Zeniba exclaimed and briskly walked towards the stairs. But I stopped her with a tug on her sleeve.

"No, it's not that." I said clearly, "It's just…he gave me…" I trailed away before showing her the pendant. Madame Zeniba's worried look was replaced with deep sadness.

"Oh dear." She said sadly, "That was his daughter's pendant. Kaonashi came from a family of Jewish hat makers in Germany. But when the Holocaust came, Kaonashi and his wife and daughter were one of those rounded up by the Nazis and taken to the concentration camp in Auschwitz. He never saw his wife and daughter again as they were separated when they arrived at the camps."

Silence hung between us after Madame Zeniba told me of her butler's sad tale. But if the pendant was once his daughter's, why had he given the only thing that could remind him of her away?

"Kaonashi escaped with the help of a German soldier who felt sorry for him. He came here three years ago but when he came here, the authorities found out he was Jewish, so they arrested him. I found him in a holding cell in the police precinct in Manila when I was doing a medical mission for the prisoners. He was gaunt and looked ill that I felt pity for him and practically begged the warden if I could take him in." Madame Zeniba mused, "At first he didn't agree, saying that Kaonashi was to be sent to a concentration camp in the provinces, but he later agreed when I said he would work for me.

"When I visited the man in his cell and asked what his name was, he wouldn't talk, not even in his own native language." Madame Zeniba and I went and sat down at the large green sofa, "So I decided to name him Kaonashi, literally No Face." She said serenely as she was pouring hot green tea on the small teacups in front of us, "He just never showed any emotions that I concluded that his ordeal in Auschwitz has drastically affected him and has rendered him mute. He's much better off now than that time."

"But do you know his real name?" I asked, before taking a sip of green tea.

"I did take a look at his passport after I visited him." Madame Zeniba replied, "He used to be a German citizen but was stripped off his citizenship in 1941(2) and it was reflected in his passport, which is why he was arrested. His name was difficult to pronounce so I decided to rename him." She smiled after she said that, "He really did like the name."

After taking another sip of tea, I looked down at the pendant that I still held in my hand, the aquamarine stone glinting as the ray of light from the window hit it. I still never understood why Kaonashi had given it to me.

"Kaonashi's daughter would have been your age if ever she is still alive." Madame Zeniba said after she finished drinking her tea, "I think that is probably why he gave that to you."

I smiled after realizing that Kaonashi had seen his daughter in me. I suddenly remembered my parents who are so far away. I held back the tears that were starting to form in my eyes when I began to fear that what had happened to Kaonashi in the hands of the Nazis would also happen to me.

Madame Zeniba seemed to have sensed my distress when she inched closer and held me in her arms. I could no longer hold back the tears and I leaned on the elderly doctor's shoulder, letting the tears fall.

The doctor stroked my hair. "Have a bit of faith, Corazon." She said softly, "Always remember that during the darkest of times, there is always a little ray of hope that could make even the meekest person strong enough to fight. Just as long as you believe in yourself and those people who truly care for you," she shifted and I rose to peer at her smiling face, "You will never be alone in fighting for what is right."

I nodded, totally agreeing with the motivating words she had said. Just as long as I believe in myself and my parents and my comrades who are fighting for our independence, who are those people in power to put our spirits down?

When I went up to my room, I immediately wore the six-pointed star pendant that Madame Zeniba's butler had given to me. When I looked at the reflection in the mirror, I imagined myself in a long white gown and veil, ready to be married to the man I truly loved, him wearing a long black suit worn over a white barong Tagalog. If only I could remove that white dragon mask on his face…

But my hopes disappeared when I realized that the man may never reveal his identity. Though I may have had thoughts on his true identity, I doubted the day I would learn of it. But there is always a right time for everything. I just have to be patient.

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure if I did well with the crocodile scene...oh and animal lovers, please understand that Kaonashi was trying to protect Azon from being gobbled up**

**So, reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcomed! :)**

**See you next time!**

(1) Japan-Korea Annexation Treaty of 1910 (actually Korea was forcefully occupied, so to speak)

(2) The Anti-Semitic Nuremberg Laws passed by the Nazi government, where the stripping of German Jews of their citizenship was required, hence they become stateless after 1941 (e.g. Anne Frank)

Glossary:

barong Tagalog: Philippine national attire for males (counterpart is baro't saya for females)


	7. Things so Hardest to Say

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter of the White Dragon. And this will also be the first chapter where I added Haku-centric scenes towards the end. So there, I hope all of you will enjoy this!**

**WhiteTiger246: Thank you very much!**

**Asti Bundalian: Opo! :)**

**Guest: OMG! I never knew that about crocodiles. I just basically included the crocodile scene as a transition to Kaonashi's past. Thank you very much for that trivia! (And I do admit I had a hard time doing the fight scenes here.) And I changed the typo by the way. Thanks for pointing that out!**

**FruitySmell: LOL. Sa El Fili kasi yan si Hermana Penchang.**

**crepesrule: I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**dominiquesb4: Thank you! :)**

**Guest2: Thank you so much! :)**

Chapter 6 Things So Hardest to Say

Madame Zeniba was able to call Mrs. Chan, a friend of hers, to hire some help to get rid of the crocodile's corpse before it would rot. But I could never forget the near-death experience that I had and what would have happened if Kaonashi had not pulled the trigger on time.

I decided to call Ate Lina to tell her about what happened. As I dialed the number to Ate Lina's room, I braced myself as I imagined a horrified Ate Lina frantically ordering me with a "go home immediately or else" look.

"Hello, Ate Lina?"

"Azon! When are you getting back here?"

I shrugged as I held the phone closer to my ear, "I don't know." I replied, "Kaonashi, the one who drove me and Madame Zeniba to her cottage, got injured after he was bitten by a crocodile-"

"WHAT?" I held the phone away after Ate Lina shrieked on the other line about what I told her, "Azon, you better get back here or I'll just hear about you being eaten by those things!"

I sighed. Ate Lina can be more of a mother hen than my own mother. "All right, all right." I said defeatedly, "But like I said, Kaonashi got bitten and I have no way of getting back, not even cocheros would dare come here."

A pause. "All right, Azon." Ate Lina replied with a sigh, "God, why did Madame Zeniba even choose to build a small cottage there? It would have been nice if she could live somewhere much accessible to human contact, at least. The fact that she owns a hospital…"

I silently agreed with my best friend, though I would probably never know the reason why the doctor would choose a place like Swamp Bottom to live in.

"By the way, does she still go to the hospital? The fact with her driver injured and all…"

"She still does." I replied, "She was able to call a friend of hers who lives nearby and drove her to the hospital."

"Oh, okay." Ate Lina said before quipping, "I should get going and help the girls cook dinner, knowing that Padre Baldy wants his dinner fast!"

"Ate Lina!" I said flabbergasted at how she would refer to Padre Kanor.

"Yeah, Azon," Ate Lina replied with a snort, "Did you know that if not for us living in church, Caring and I could have pounded him for saying that Nushi boy has some sort of thing for you?"

If I could have seen myself in the mirror, I could see my ears reddening in an instant.

"Is he joking?" I asked angrily, feeling the heat creeping up to my ears. Oh, if only God would have permitted me as well to lash out at that priest for saying such thing.

"I don't know if he's really joking or not," Ate Lina replied, her tone laced with disgust, "But you should have seen Hermana Anna. We tried to restrain her when that old man just had to say that he'll agree to do a wedding between you and that boy!"

I rolled my eyes. And here I thought that Hermana Anna, the most devout nun I have ever seen, would even attempt to harm Padre Kanor for his remark about Lieutenant Nushi's visit. Well, she does have a human side.

"Which reminds me, Azon." Ate Lina added teasingly, "Did you remember that boy who kept sending you flowers when you were working at that children's school two years ago?"

"Genji?" I exclaimed. When I worked as a folk dance teacher at Sta. Maria Montessori School in Brillante, a Japanese boy around Lieutenant Nushi's age named Genji Okamoto was introduced as the new music teacher. Ever since that day, he would always give me roses, flordelunas, and even stargazers, and would even drive me home on his scooter, much to Tatay's disgust. My students would even wonder when both of us will ever get married. When one day, he told me that he thought of me as more than just a friend and asked if I can trust my life with him, I immediately understood what he wanted. Although I knew it would hurt him, I rejected his proposal and told him that I only saw him as a very dear friend, nothing more. The following day after I rejected him, I heard he had resigned and left Tarlac. I never heard from him after that.

"Yeah." Ate Lina replied with a giggle, "I really remembered when you told me that story when he asked you to be his girlfriend and you flatly rejected him. Even Caring was surprised why you did that!"

I did not reply. Although I really felt sorry for Genji (he even begged me to reconsider), I felt that it was the right thing to do. After all, I felt that the damage would be long-term if I forced myself to accept him, only for him to find out that I never reciprocated the feelings he had for me, and what was worse, at the height of this war, we would eventually separate, as Tatay would never accept anyone from the enemy to be my husband.

"Azon? Are you still there?" I heard Ate Lina suddenly chirp in a sing-song.

"Uh…yeah…" I muttered sheepishly.

I heard a sigh from the other line. "You're still hung up on Master Haku, huh?" she asked seriously.

I sighed. Ate Lina was right. Master Haku was the person I longed to see. When I first saw him as a child, I suddenly felt an instant connection with him, especially when I saw those warm emerald eyes that I saw on the White Dragon.

"Oh," I said softly, "Speaking of Master Haku, I have a hunch that he is the White Dragon."

A gasp. "Are you serious?" Ate Lina exclaimed, "How can you be so sure? I mean…Master Haku hasn't really been seen for a long time. Who knows what really happened to him."

"They have the same eyes." I said, "The same color, warmth, everything."

Ate Lina clucked her tongue, "You better be careful, Azon." She said grimly, "It's all over the news now. The price for catching the White Dragon is 5000 pesos, and any person suspected of having knowledge of his identity will be arrested!"

"Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone else about this. It's only Madame Zeniba who knows." I said reassuringly.

"Madame Zeniba?" Ate Lina exclaimed, aghast, "But she and that boy-"

"She and the White Dragon seem to be very close." I said, trying to calm her down, "When the White Dragon saved me last night from being arrested and brought me to Madame Zeniba, I immediately knew that Madame Zeniba can be trusted. She even told me to be careful about my suspicions of the White Dragon."

"Okay," Ate Lina replied, apparently trusting every word that I said, "Just don't do stupid things like running off last night. You were lucky that the White Dragon was there!"

"Okay." I said, laughing at Ate Lina's usual scolding at me, "Though I wonder why he just suddenly appeared like that at the time I was in grave danger."

"Coincidence, dear." Ate Lina said, "He probably just happened to pass by and saw it. In other words, divine intervention told him to go there and rescue you."

Then I heard Hermana Anna's voice on the other line calling Ate Lina's name. Ate Lina made a small gasp. "I have to go." Ate Lina said hurriedly, "I'll talk to you when you get back here."

"Okay." I said, "Bye."

"Bye." Ate Lina replied before hanging up.

When I placed the phone down, I sat down at the large sofa beside Madame Zeniba's Victorian lamp. I looked around the living room, laying my eyes on a golden Japanese lucky cat clock on one of the shelves of books. It was already 6 in the afternoon. Madame Zeniba said she would be back from the hospital by 6:30. I decided to cook dinner before she would be back. But before I could proceed to the kitchen, the phone suddenly rang.

Thinking that it was Ate Lina calling me back, I scurried back to the phone and excitedly picked it up.

"Hey, Ate!" I said smugly, "Hope Padre Baldy isn't giving you and the girls a hard time there!"

"Who's Padre Baldy?"

I gasped as I realized that the one on the other line was not Ate Lina but in fact…

"What?" the flat voice of Lieutenant Nushi asked, "Never expected someone from the Constabulary to call?"

I felt my temper rising at his haughty remark and was tempted to hang up, but knowing I was living at his aunt's house and the fact that Madame Zeniba had cleared him of Mang Carding's death, I chose to talk to him in a "civilized" manner. But that did not mean he was cleared of other atrocities in the past three years he spent as an Imperial police officer.

"No," I replied tartly, "but I did expect you to try and find me."

Lieutenant Nushi chuckled. "Unless if you're the White Dragon, it's easy to find you just like finding a fugitive sneaking out from his hiding place after curfew hour."

A low growl escaped from me as he made a jab about last night. So he wants to put up a word brawl, huh?

"So you do admit that the Constabulary could never catch the White Dragon." I retorted, a smirk curving up my lips, "Isn't that why there's a 5000 peso reward for anyone who can catch him?"

"So you've heard." Lieutenant Nushi said a matter-of-factly, "While I do admit that I have utmost respect for him, I also believe he does have his very own weakness."

I did not reply. What weakness is Lieutenant Nushi talking about?

"I received report from Aniyaku and Aogaeru that while they caught you after curfew hour, the White Dragon suddenly appeared out of nowhere and snatched you away and I would assume that he brought you to oba-san, isn't that right?"

I did not respond.

Lieutenant Nushi snorted, "Honestly, aren't you guerillas tired of playing this 'silence' game? Besides, I won't call you here if I don't know where you are right now."

"So you're telling me…" I trailed off. Did Madame Zeniba tell her nephew that…?

"Oba-san called me from her hospital and told me about the crocodile that attacked Kaonashi." Lieutenant Nushi said in a businesslike tone, "And so he could not drive you home to the church and has asked me to drive you home instead."

I sighed. I realized it would come to this point anyway. Although Madame Zeniba may have understood my anger towards Lieutenant Nushi and the rest of the Imperial Army, he was still her nephew and thus, he was the only person she could trust me with.

"Well, you better wait there." The Japanese police officer said blandly, "And don't you even dare try going out if you don't want a stray crocodile biting your head off in the dark." And with that, he hung up.

I slowly put the phone down, contemplating on what was going to happen next. What was Madame Zeniba thinking? Just because he's cleared of one death does not mean he's cleared of others! And remembering my last encounters with him at church and at San Isidro, I did not want the traumatic experiences to happen again, especially that he already knew of the events that occurred last night. But with him knowing my exact location, there was no way I could escape from his grasp as long as I am in Tarlac.

I decided to go upstairs and bid farewell to Kaonashi. When I reached the door to his room, I softly knocked and opened the door. I found the man looking out at the darkness through the window. When he turned his head and saw me, he gave me his warm smile.

I smiled back at him as I approached the bed he laid on. "I'll be leaving." I said sadly and I saw the smile on Kaonashi's face slackening. I sat on the chair beside his bed and placed my hands on my lap and stared at him intently.

"Lieutenant Nushi called earlier and told me he would be the one to drive me back to church." I continued, "Madame Zeniba called him at the police station and told him what happened to you."

Kaonashi nodded and reached out to ruffle my hair. I made a small laugh at his gesture and his warm smile returned to his face. That was until his doe-shaped brown eyes moved towards the door and his smile disappeared completely. Puzzled, I craned my neck towards the door and my jaw dropped when I saw the tall slender frame of Lieutenant Nushi leaned against the doorjamb, his cold piercing emerald eyes staring at us inquisitively. He was not wearing his police uniform but was wearing a black double-breasted suit over a white-collared lilac shirt.

I frowned at him. "Can't you at least knock and not just sneak in like a cat!" I said acidly.

Lieutenant Nushi shrugged off my remark and strode towards me, his eyes now focused on the six-pointed star pendant that I wore. "Well," he drawled, his icy gaze shifting back to meet my defiant ones and crossed his arms across his chest, "Are you done bidding farewell?"

I stood up from the chair and turned to face him with a defiant look. "Yes, I am." I replied coldly, "But if you are willing to wait, can you allow me some time to prepare dinner for Kaonashi-"

"There's hot porridge that oba-san left on the stove." Lieutenant Nushi interrupted me, "Go downstairs and heat it up for three minutes. Bring it here then we leave."

I stared at him for what seemed like forever. I expected him to say no and drag me out to his car. Probably he is in a much better mood than the previous times I met him. Was he finally promoted to captain and head the police station?

It was not long before I realized that Lieutenant Nushi was staring at the pendant Kaonashi gave me, his expression unreadable. Suddenly, his eyes snapped back to meet mine and he glared at me.

"What are you standing here for?" he sneered, "Time is of the essence, woman! Go down and do what you must!"

I made a 'tch!' sound before striding past him and through the door, before closing it behind me. I better hurry before things would become worse and the Japanese police officer will start losing his temper.

After heating the porridge and pouring all of the remaining contents in the ceramic bowl, I carefully climbed up the steps as to not let some of the porridge drip on the carpet. That blasted officer can rant all he wants on how slow I am but Kaonashi's dinner is much important than him.

I walked towards the door to Kaonashi's room and was about to touch the doorknob when I suddenly heard the Japanese officer's serene voice.

"I was really grateful that Ogata kicked me out of the White Dragon case and assigned me to watch her instead."

I raised an eyebrow and pressed my ear on the surface of the wooden door. Her? Who's this her?

"You didn't tell her anything about that big secret, did you?" he asked.

After a few moments, Lieutenant Nushi said, "Good! I don't know how Corazon will feel if she knows about the truth."

That I was being watched? I turned the doorknob and burst into the room, much to the shock of the two occupants inside, giving the Japanese police officer a cold inquisitive gaze.

"So Lieutenant Nushi," I drawled, slowly walking towards the man who got up from the chair I occupied earlier, "I was being watched, you say?"

Lieutenant Nushi chuckled, as he ran his hand through his hair. "Don't tell me that for all the brains you possess you can't even sense for the fact that you were being watched?" he mocked.

I bit back a retort when I realized that it was just so obvious. The church visit and now this. I was definitely being watched.

"Since when?" I glowered, putting the bowl of porridge on the side table.

"Ever since that incident in Burgos." Lieutenant Nushi replied, smirking as he saw the look on my face, "Really, Miss Ocampo, I thought you would have realized that from the time I visited you in the church."

I decided to shift my attention to Kaonashi and forced a smile on my face. "Please eat that before it gets cold, okay?" I said. I could not bear to be angry as well to Madame Zeniba's butler. With a nephew like Lieutenant Nushi who had unpredictable mood swings, I would understand him not being able to tell me.

Kaonashi nodded, before tugging the sleeve of Lieutenant Nushi's suit. The Japanese police officer turned his head at him, giving him an inquisitive stare. Kaonashi made a face and gesture that I could not quite understand, except that after making another gesture, he pointed at me.

Lieutenant Nushi roughly shook his head. "No." he responded rather brashly, "You know I can't!"

"What?" I asked, growing more curious as to what Kaonashi was trying to tell him to do.

Lieutenant Nushi did not reply. Instead, he pulled me by the wrist out of the room. I struggled from his grasp.

"Let me GO!" I yelled and successfully shook my wrist from his strong hold. We both stood in front of the opened door. I turned my head to see Kaonashi watching us with a worried look on his face.

Lieutenant Nushi then peeked into the room. "We'll be leaving now." He said softly, "Make sure you eat all of that and have a good rest, okay?"

Kaonashi nodded and touched his chest with one hand and raised the other, albeit the disappointed look on his face. Lieutenant Nushi returned the gesture with a grin before closing the door, after which he tried to grab my hand again. I pulled it off from his reach.

"I can walk by myself." I said coldly.

The Japanese police officer snorted at my remark and went ahead towards the stairs. I rolled my eyes as I followed him towards the door of Madame Zeniba's cottage and to his car. As we sped off in the darkness, I did not bother talking to him. My mind was more preoccupied with Kaonashi, who was trying to tell Lieutenant Nushi to do or say something at least to me, which the Japanese police officer pointedly refused. The fact that his walrus-like superior officer had actually ordered him to watch my every single move was no secret especially that Tatay was able to escape Tarlac with the help of the White Dragon. So what was that big secret that Lieutenant Nushi never wanted to be told to me?

"Awfully quiet here, aren't we?" a gentle voice was loud enough to rudely snap me out of my thoughts. It was unfortunate that that gentle voice actually belonged to someone who I passionately hated.

I turned my head to glare at him, only to see his eyes directed at the road. Something told me that this must be probably déjà vu, that what happened to me in San Isidro will definitely happen tonight. I have to be more careful to not lose my temper this time.

"Let's talk about that crocodile incident." Lieutenant Nushi suggested with a glance directed at me, "I heard that you pushed him out of the way and ended up getting saved instead."

"His leg was badly injured." I said a matter-of-factly, "And besides, even if he DID save me, at least I pushed him out of the way before that crocodile could have eaten him."

Lieutenant Nushi chuckled, "Oba-san almost had a heart attack because of what you did. Couldn't you at least be thoughtful of others before doing something as drastic as that?" He said in what I could perceive as a mock disgusted voice. I felt the patience that I have been trying to hold for so long almost loosening from my grasp. I had to think of something quickly before I flare out at him for being insensitive and history would repeat itself.

Oh, wait. What about that secret he's been hiding from me that even Kaonashi could not convince him to tell me?

"Let's not talk so much about the crocodiles, shall we?" I said in the sweetest voice I could manage, "How about that big secret that you didn't want me to know?"

I almost guffawed at the sight of Lieutenant Nushi's confident smirk wiped out from his face in a flash, only to be replaced by that emotionless mask I have seen before.

"Let's not talk about that." He said flatly, but I felt the tension when I sensed that behind that emotionless voice was a threat. It was like treading across a minefield that one wrong step can be fatal.

I still managed to mask the fear that was slowly growing in my heart. "Come on, tell me!" I egged him warily, "If it's something that you really don't want to tell me, then it must concern me, right?"

"Corazon Ocampo." He said in a low dangerous tone.

"Please," I pleaded, the fear inside me changed into concern, "If it is really about something that concerns me, I do have the right to know! If it's about the White-!"

The car suddenly came to an abrupt halt and I was almost thrown off my seat. I heard a stray cat yowling at the same time and I saw it scampering away from the front of the car. I heard a loud slam from the driver's side door and saw Lieutenant Nushi stalking to the other side, opening the door to my side and roughly pulled me out into the cool breeze of the night. I realized that we had already arrived at the church.

Lieutenant Nushi firmly held me by the shoulders, his emerald eyes piercing towards every inch of my soul, holding an emotion that I perceived to be as anger over my insistent pleading.

"Look at me." He whispered, shaking me a bit roughly, "Don't you see who I am? Don't YOU?"

I stood in fear as he spoke the last word in a sudden higher intensity. Of course I knew who he was. He, like the rest of his comrades, was an instrument of death on our country's independence, no matter what Madame Zeniba would say. But due to the fear inside my heart, I could only quiver my lips and not utter a single word.

I suddenly felt his hold on my shoulders loosening. I then felt brave and shoved him away, only to be surprised that I heard him grunt in pain and saw him lean forward, clutching his forearm, his face contorted with pain.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked, but mentally kicked myself for it. I was supposed to run towards the church, not concerned over the Japanese police officer's minor wounds. But I hated to admit it but I was a little concerned, but it was only because of Madame Zeniba.

"Oy!" I heard the warm familiar voice of Padre Kanor echoing from the church. I saw him going towards us, together with Hermana Anna, Ate Lina, and Caring, who had worried looks on their faces at the sight of me being together with Lieutenant Nushi.

"Azon!" Ate Lina exclaimed as she ran towards me and wrapped her arm around mine, "Thank goodness!"

Lieutenant Nushi regained his composure and his face reverted back to the cold emotionless mask I was used seeing. He then walked away from us, going to the driver's side door and getting in his car before speeding away.

"Mutt." Ate Lina muttered, glaring towards the direction of the car now disappearing into the darkness, "Thank goodness he didn't do anything to you. We were all worried when Madame Zeniba called and told us that boy will drive you back here. What was she thinking?"

"His arm." I muttered, uninterested in my friend's remarks.

"What about his arm?" Ate Lina asked, but I sensed no concern in her words.

"He..." I began, choosing the right words so as not to sound too concerned, "I think he's hurt."

Ate Lina snorted. "Yeah, sure." She replied with a laugh, "Probably he got into a fight with guerillas and got wounded. Heh, that's what he gets."

That was a big possibility. But the big question remains: what was that secret? Why was he agitated when I asked him about it? And most of all, if it did concern me, why hide it?

_(Okay this is the part where everything is Haku-centric. I just felt I had to include this part to give him justice for him leading a double life as a Imperial policeman by day and the masked vigilante at night. And note, the underlined dialogues represent dialogues spoken in Japanese. This is in third person POV)_

Dawn of July 18, 1944

The sound of gunshots were heard in the darkness as the Kempeitai officers scattered across the grassy field and firing their bayonets towards the masked man who was running towards them, with his rattan sticks in hand. But he was not just any masked man. He was the man who practically ruined every single step for the army to fully conquer this fallen nation. They knew why he was here in the early hours of the morning and that was in order to stop a secret execution of fifteen guerillas caught near Camp O' Donell.

"The White Dragon!" a Kempeitai officer yelled but his cries were heard too late when the masked man's rattan stick had already struck him in the temple, knocking the officer dead in an instant.

Another gunshot was fired and it missed the White Dragon's left ear by a hair's breadth. He then shot out small knives towards them, hitting them in the shoulder. With a smirk, the masked man then ran towards the other group of officers all aiming their bayonets towards him. But before they pulled their trigger, their prisoners had actually snuck behind them and choked them to their deaths with the chains of their handcuffs.

The White Dragon stopped on his feet and gave a grateful stare towards the guerillas, unaware that a lone Kempeitai officer was already aiming his gun at him from behind. A loud shot was heard, which had the stunned White Dragon abruptly turning to the direction of the sound, only to find the Kempeitai officer dropping dead on the ground, with a bullet on his temple. He then turned to the direction of the other man who was pointing his gun towards the fallen officer. The masked man immediately recognized him as Corazon's best friend's husband. Pedring, wasn't it? Pedring slowly lowered his gun and gave a short salute to him. The White Dragon returned the gesture with a tip of his salakot before running off towards the trees, where his horse was waiting for him. He decided he would pay a visit to the town church, especially to the girl who has longed to see him.

"Haku?" Padre Kanor spoke to the man in long white robes seated on the ledge of the belfry. When the elderly priest walked closer to the man, he noticed the white and gold dragon mask on the ledge and his salakot on the ground. Padre Kanor was used to this sight every early dawn. This place was like a sanctuary to this tortured soul before him, where he could freely be who he is, something he could never do when he was out there fighting for the liberation of the country he loved as a child.

Speaking of the tortured soul, he turned his head towards the priest, who was standing beside the large bronze bell, his face betraying no emotion. However, it was clear to the priest that this man was hiding the sadness that has plagued his heart for so long ever since he was forced by his stepmother to join the Imperial Army.

"How many guerillas did you save?" the priest asked.

"All fifteen of them." The man replied softly, turning away to face the cool breeze of daybreak.

Padre Kanor nodded as he walked closer to the man, the black robes of his cassock billowing from the wind.

"At least you weren't hurt this time." He said, wincing at the memory of last night where he needed to tend to the man's injured arm which resulted from a gunshot when he was fighting the Imperial police officers who were after the young girl he has sworn to protect.

"Padre Kanor." The man named Haku suddenly spoke, "Was it right?"

Padre Kanor looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Haku sighed, "I was about to tell her." He replied, "But I stopped myself." He added wistfully.

'Oh that one.' Padre Kanor thought, mentally shaking his head. Corazon, the girl Haku cared about and most probably loved, only knew him as Kohaku Nushi, the soft yet deadly lieutenant of the Constabulary. He was, to her, an enemy.

"Why did you stop yourself from telling her the truth?" the priest asked.

Haku snorted, "Should I?" he said rather bitterly, 'After that horrendous experience in San Isidro.' He added with a thought. Sure he thought the girl was not like any other girl he met when he was stationed here, but that did not mean she was not lovely.

He just did not see the cochero's death coming, one that will turn the wheels of fate over their relationship. In an instant after that, Corazon saw him as a killer, a mutt, a monster.

Padre Kanor knew. This young man was afraid he was to be rejected by this girl if she ever found out that the man she hated was the one she had longed to see. He knew that the only way he could atone for those who had died fighting for their freedom was to move in anonymity, fashioning himself a name that would always be remembered as a freedom fighter.

Padre Kanor sat on the ledge beside him. "As a Man of God," he said, "It is not for me to say that what you did was right or wrong. However," he looked out at the quiet town below them, "Always bear in mind that time will be the one to unmask the White Dragon."

"And if that time comes," Haku looked at the man, his face registering despair, "What do you think they will feel about me? How about her?"

Padre Kanor did not reply, but was eyeing two imperial police officers at a distance, walking along the abandoned road with their bayonets. He should probably give this man a piece of motivation.

"See those men there." He said, motioning to the two men on the road, "Those are the ones you should worry about. If ever they find out who you are, this country will be dead in a flash!"

Haku knew he was right. If he was unmasked too soon by these bastards, he would probably end up dead and humiliated at a public execution.

"Do you want to see her?" the soft voice of Padre Kanor asked. The old man had already stood up and motioned towards the door.

Haku nodded. The nuns are asleep at this time. They would never know he was here.

He stood up from the ledge, taking his mask and hat with him, and followed Padre Kanor to the convent. To Corazon, who was unaware of his nightly visits as she was sound asleep, probably dreaming of the day she would see the young Master she wished to see again.

**A/N: And that's that! I hope everyone liked this chapter. As always R&R's are quite appreciated. :)**_  
_


	8. Almost Unmasked

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter after such a long time. For these past two months, I've been studying and preparing for my state competency test here in WA and this is the only time I have to post another chapter of my story.**

**To all who posted reviews, thank you very much! :)**

**So onward to the story**

**_Italicized _sentences are spoken in Japanese.**

Chapter 7 Almost Unmasked

August 5, 1944

It was almost three weeks since I have last seen Lieutenant Nushi. Ever since my return from Swamp Bottom, I never saw the arrogant and aloof police officer visit the church. Not even once. Even as I did errands for Hermana Anna or Padre Kanor, I never even saw him passing by the street in his car or even stand by a corner with that annoying smirk of his directed at me. He did say that Major Ogata had kicked him out of the White Dragon case and assigned him to keep an eye on me. Did he plan on going incognito this time so that I would not know where he was?

There was a mass to honor the President, who died four days ago after years of battling consumption. While Hermana Anna assigned the maids to do the cleaning after every mass, Ate Lina and I were tasked to buy flowers and candles. As we walked along the crowded street where the market was, I was craning my neck over the crowd, searching for any sign of Lieutenant Nushi. I was busy trying to catch a glimpse of him that I did not notice Ate Lina giving me an inquisitive stare.

"Azon!" she exclaimed, making me almost jump in surprise, "Who in the world are you looking for?"

I immediately looked straight ahead. "Oh, nothing." I lied.

Ate Lina clucked her tongue. "Yeah, sure." She said nonchalantly, "If you're not looking for anyone, then why are you craning your neck for the last fifteen minutes or so?"

I sighed. One thing was certain: I was never a good liar. That fact had been proven with my encounter with the two Kempeitai officers that should have led to more trouble had it not been for Lieutenant Nushi's intervening.

"Are you looking for him?" Ate Lina asked shortly. We had stopped on our tracks in front of a small bookstore. As soon as she asked that question, I did not dare look at her in the eye. It was so obvious who she was referring to.

I heard my friend huff and pulled me by the wrist. We bustled along the busy crowd towards the abandoned stall in the middle of the bookstore and a tailor shop. Ate Lina placed her hand on my shoulder, a concerned look gracing her face.

"Azon," she said softly, "Ever since that day you came home, you were acting…strange." I could see she was trying to find the right words to describe me. Then, she continued, "To be honest, it's getting all of us worried about you."

I did not reply to what she said, which made Ate Lina continue to speak, "Aren't you glad he's out of your sight now?" she chided, "The fact that he's not coming to the church and harass you…"

She was right. I should be glad that he is out of my sight for almost three weeks and counting. But the fact that he was definitely hiding something made me more curious about him and his secret.

"So, are you definitely looking for him?" she asked me again. Her hand was not on my shoulder anymore.

I finally decided to tell her the truth. "He's hiding something." I said.

Ate Lina rolled her eyes. "Hiding something." She repeated exasperatedly, "Honestly, Azon, I don't think you should know what that is."

"And why not?" I asked, affronted, "Even Kaonashi tried to convince him to tell me and he wouldn't listen.

"That secret," I continued, "I overheard him telling Kaonashi that he wouldn't know how I would feel if I found out about it."

"Is that so?" Ate Lina said thoughtfully and we started walking again, "Probably…he left a wife back from where he came from and probably misses her. So," she shifted her eyes towards me, "he probably saw you as a potential target to be his mistress while he stays here."

I gaped at her after she told what was on her mind about Lieutenant Nushi's secret. "A…a-are you s-serious?" I sputtered.

Ate Lina snorted. "Surprised?" she asked snidely, "Come on, Azon, you know why the number of comfort women grew ever since these mutts came here is because of the fact that they left all their sweethearts behind and the military needed to increase its men's morale!" she clucked her tongue in annoyance, "Increase morale, my foot!" she muttered under her breath.

I still thought about that possibility. Although it was true that the reason why the Imperial military would increase its men's morale by using the comfort women, I could not imagine Lieutenant Nushi doing those things to women. "But," I said softly in disbelief, "Could he really do such thing?"

"Azon, do you watch him 24 hours a day, 7 days a week?" Ate Lina asked a matter-of-factly, "Just because you don't see him slapping or harassing women in front of you doesn't mean he'll not do it when you're not around."

"If that's so," I mused out loud, "Then…why didn't he do those things…to me?"

Ate Lina was flabbergasted after I said that. "How could you even ask those things?" she exclaimed angrily, "You should even thank God that he's never done those things to you ever!"

"Of course I do." I responded softly, "But Lieutenant Nushi…"

Ate Lina huffed in exasperation. "Azon," She said my name impatiently, "Don't tell me you're in love with him."

I turned my head towards my friend and stared at her wide-eyed at her accusation. "What-no! Of course not, Ate!" I said rather defensively, "You know my heart has always longed for Master Haku and that will never change."

We had already reached the flower shop and both of us stood in front of the door, facing each other. Ate Lina's hands were already on her hips and she looked at me with a glare on her face. I knew I was definitely in for a scolding.

"It's because you sound like you're being blind about Nushi boy." Ate Lina said in a reprimanding tone, "You have to open your mind about this, Corazon. Just because Madame Zeniba can be trusted doesn't mean you have to trust her own nephew who is in league with the enemy."

I merely stared down at my brown leather shoes and gripped the side of my skirt. She was definitely right that Lieutenant Nushi should never be trusted. But then, if he ever is abusive to women, then why would he not do it to me? (Not that I would want him to, but I was just wondering.)

I suddenly felt a hand caress my left cheek. I looked up to see Ate Lina's hard glare had already softened into that of motherly concern.

"Azon," she said softly, "You do know that the consequence of Tiyo Andoy's fight for our freedom is very severe. The last thing he would want to happen to you is to be a victim of the very people he is fighting against."

I bit my lip as I held back the tears. Indeed, the consequence of fighting for our country's freedom is very severe and many have died by doing so since the Spanish colonization. Tatay was definitely one of those willing to risk his own life for the future and what I fear the most is that he might end up like the martyrs who gave up their lives for freedom.

"Ate!" we heard the high-pitched voice of Caring ringing from the distance. I looked over Ate Lina's shoulder and true enough, I saw my friend, squeezing through the crowd. However, my heart sank when I saw her tear-stricken face looking at us with despair.

When she finally reached us, she was trying to control her sobbing when she said, "P-padre Kanor…" she said shakily, her tears spilling from her eyes as she struggled to continue.

"Padre Kanor?" I exclaimed, my heart even sinking further as I heard the elderly priest's name, "Why? What happened?"

Caring gasped for breath as she struggled to say more, "H-h-he…was t-taken away!" she sobbed.

Both Ate Lina and I gasped in shock. "Did the Imperial police take him away?" Ate Lina asked.

My friend nodded shakily, sniffing, "A-and Pepe was t-taken too." She added before sobbing again. The people passing by were looking at us with puzzled looks on their faces.

We had to go somewhere else where no one would listen. "We have to go back to the church." I said, but Caring shook her head roughly.

"You wouldn't want to do that." She said softly as she wiped her tears with a handkerchief, "The police are there and said they will free Padre Kanor and Pepe if you agree to come with them."

I felt the fury inside me growing. So it was me that those bastards wanted and used Padre Kanor and Pepe as bait. But I knew that time was of the essence and if they don't have what they want, they might kill the two of them.

"Let's go back." I said monotonously. My two friends gawked at me.

"Are you out of your mind, Azon?" Ate Lina exclaimed, "You heard what Caring said. Those mutts are out there and just waiting to drag you to God knows where and you still want to go back to the church?!"

"There's no choice, Ate." I replied calmly, "If I don't go with them, who knows what they will do to Padre Kanor and Pepe?"

They did not say anything after that. I then continued, "Is Major Ogata there?"

Caring nodded, "And also Lieutenant Nushi." She added.

For some reason my heart skipped a beat after hearing his name. "I see." I replied, feeling my hands becoming a bit of cold albeit the warm weather of noon. I then began to move forward, "Well then, let's go back. If they really want to put me in jail that bad, they can go ahead and arrest me." I said boldly and started to walk away.

"Azon!" I heard them calling out to me in unison and I felt a warm embrace from behind. I heard Caring sobbing from behind, with Ate Lina going in front of me.

"Don't do this, Azon." She said softly, trying to hold back her tears, "We wouldn't know how to face Tiyo Andoy if anything happens to you."

I gave her a small and sad smile. "I do feel at unease about this but if I don't go," I lifted one hand and touched Caring's hand, "But if I don't go, I don't think I could ever forgive myself if anything happened to them." I suddenly heard the sound of a car engine growing louder behind us and when we turned to see who it was, it was Madame Zeniba's car and we saw the elder doctor stepping out of the car.

"Oh thank goodness I spotted you!" she said cheerfully and walked towards us, "Would you three girls mind joining me for a cup of tea?"

I gently shook my head, "We would love to, Madame Zeniba," I replied, "But I just heard that Padre Kanor and my friend's fiancé have been arrested by the police and now they want me to go with them if I want them to be free."

Madame Zeniba's cheerful disposition suddenly changed to that of a blank shocked stare. "Oh, is that right?" she said calmly, "Well they just can't do that!" she suddenly said boldly and then she motioned for us to get in her car. "Come. Let us go and tell them to get off their high horse and start being civilized."

I firmly shook my head. "Madame Zeniba," I said warily, "If this means getting you in trouble-!"

"Nonsense!" Madame Zeniba said with a wave of her hand, "If you must know, if there's one person they can never touch, it is me. And it's not because of my nephew!"

I had no choice but to trust in her. But as Ate Lina, Caring, and I went inside the car, I fervently prayed to God and any of the saints to heed my plea and let this run smoothly.

When we had already reached the church, I was not surprised that I saw a dozen black cars surrounding the building. But most of all, I easily spotted the tall slender figure of Lieutenant Nushi standing at the side of the large mahogany church door, beside Major Ogata, who was clutching the sword attached to his right side. Lieutenant Nushi's eyes betrayed no emotion even as he spotted his aunt's car, which slowly came to a halt in front of the church door.

(Kohaku POV)

I was a bit surprised that I saw oba-san's car coming to a halt in front of the church. I had thought that Corazon would come alone, knowing her fiery spirit to face anything even death itself. However, I was also worried about her at the same time. Ogata had planned the arrest to convince her to come with them for an interrogation on her father's whereabouts, while torturing the two men if she would not cooperate.

When I saw her lithe figure step out of the car, I could not help but admire her from a distance, but I had to guard myself before my superiors would suspect anything.

Just like what happened the day after I brought Azon home.

(FLASHBACK)

"_NUSHI_!" I heard the booming and obviously enraged voice of Major Ogata from his office. Did I do something wrong? I slowly stood up, leaving my paperwork strewn all over my desk and walked towards the open doorway of my office. Being the second-in-command of the Constabulary meant I had my space all to myself. But that did not mean I was spared from the Chief's ire at the least.

When I opened and stepped inside his office, I promptly saw my superior standing behind his desk, his face almost the color red beet as he fumed at me.

"_WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT_?" he roared.

"_I_…" I began, thinking of the correct words as to not get myself caught, "_I was at home with a fever_." I immediately said innocently.

"_With a fever, eh_?" Major Ogata sneered, stalking from behind his desk towards me, "_Did you know what happened last night, boy_?" he asked in a low deadly voice.

I did not reply. I had always gotten away with a blatant lie or two to these scoundrels. But something told me this was sort of different.

"_The White Dragon_!" he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, "_He was there last night when our Kempeitai troops were about to execute those rebels and because of that wench, the execution failed miserably. MISERABLY_!" he inhaled a deep breath after he accentuated the word "miserably" with a roar. I had wanted to laugh at him, but by doing so would be suicide.

"_So what do you say about that_?" he asked with a snarl. I stared at him with the blankest look I could muster.

"_What do you mean, sir_?" I asked while feigning ignorance. Bad response. I felt a hard blow on my abdomen that hurt so much that I kneeled on the floor with a grunt.

"_YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE, BOY_?" he roared, pulling the hair on my head to face him, "_JUST BECAUSE I PULLED YOU OUT OF THE CASE TO WATCH CORAZON OCAMPO DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET AWAY WITH YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES OF KEEPING ORDER IN THIS TOWN_!"

Order? More like human rights suppression!

Ogata roughly released his hold on my head, but not before giving another blow on my face which sent me flying to the opposite end towards the wall. If only I had my way, I would have defended myself, but by doing so would put me in danger of being unmasked too soon.

"_I get it now_." I heard my superior mutter in what I could perceive as laced with malice, "_I think you're interested in Ocampo's daughter, am I right_?"

I immediately looked up to face him and that hard glare on his face while I struggled to stand up.

"_Maybe_." I replied with a sly smirk, "_True she is a peculiar yet attractive young lass, however_," I fully stood up now while holding on to one of my sides, "_She may be the only key for us to unmask that wench quite soon enough_."

"_And how do you think that works_?", Ogata spat.

"_Don't you see_," I replied, "_Each time she is in danger, that wench appears and saves her. There could be a possibility that their relationship is much deeper than we all think_."

This time, the tables were turned when Ogata now had that stupid blank look on his face. Or so I thought when I saw his face growing dark and I could see an evil grin beginning to widen.

"_I see now_." He said evilly, "_Good job, Nushi. I never even thought about that. Probably if we use her as a bait to catch that wench, probably we can get him to reveal himself to us_."

"_I do not seem to understand_." I lied, though my heart sank. I know exactly what Ogata means and that was…

"_Goddamit Nushi_!" he said exasperatedly, "_SHE is his weakness! If something terrible happens to her, and if what you are saying is correct, then the White Dragon will never hesitate to blindly avenge her and that's where we can all join forces and catch him_!"

(END FLASHBACK)

My heart even sank further after I heard his plan. It was stupid that I had to tell him that the White Dragon and Corazon have a deeper relationship but it was needed for me to keep my identity a secret. This time I had to play my cards well.

Ogata had moved towards the four women and I followed suit, noting the glare on Corazon's face that was directed towards us.

When Ogata had approached the women, I immediately stepped to the side and kept my distance, while watching Ogata's hand touched the hilt of his sword. At that sight, I slowly moved my hand towards the lapel of my gray Americana suit, pretending to straighten it out but only to pull out my gun underneath my suit if anything goes wrong.

"So what is this?" he sneered, "You decided to bring someone close to the Governor-General to defend you?"

"Of course not." Oba-san replied, "I came here even if Corazon did not want me to just to tell you that detaining a clergyman and another innocent citizen to force her to be present at the station is just uncivilized of your men!"

"With all due respect, Madame, but I did not ask you any question." Ogata responded in a not so respectful manner that made my eye twitch in fury. He better be careful with dealing with my aunt or else.

"So, Ocampo." He drawled, "I believe you are aware that your presence is needed and two of your friends have been detained as a result."

Corazon gave him the most intense glare that I have ever seen. "I do am." She said coolly, "However, I still do not see why you have to have Padre Kanor and Pepe involved here."

Ogata scoffed at her reply, "You do know that your father is actively involved in guerilla activities and is one of the most wanted throughout the country." He said, tapping the hilt of his sword.

"And you think I don't know?" she quipped with a smirk on her face, "Probably the reason you are so desperate enough to even use my friends to accomplish your schemes is because you and your men are not competent enough to catch my own father!"

A loud slap came when Ogata's large hand hit the left side of her face. I felt the fury grow inside me and I slowly reached for my gun underneath.

"You disrespectful wench!" he spat. Corazon only glared at him in response. Oba-san then intervened.

"Major, I think that this is enough." She said coldly, "Why don't you let those two men go and leave Corazon alone. They do not have anything to do with this."

Ogata paid her no mind as he suddenly unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Corazon, the tip near her face. My hand had already reached my gun and I slowly pulled it out. Don't you even dare try to harm her in any way, old walrus.

"All right, then." Ogata said with an evil smirk, "Why don't you tell where your father is right now and I could spare your life and set your friends free."

"And do you think I will have the nerve to tell you myself?" Corazon replied to almost a yell.

"Corazon Ocampo." Ogata said, "You have a very bright future ahead of you. If you tell me where your father is, we could even make him change his mind about our empire and he could even receive monetary support for his family."

"In behalf of my father, I'm afraid we have to say no to corrupt and heartless people who dare manipulate others based on material wealth." Corazon mocked.

Ogata snarled and suddenly raised his sword to strike her. Corazon turned her head with her eyes closed and oba-san and Corazon's other friend were about to intervene. I was at the point where I should pull my gun out right now and shoot at Ogata, not caring whether I will be arrested for treason or killed.

I suddenly heard a loud 'chink' and was about to pull out my gun when I saw a chunk of Corazon's hair fall to the ground. I discreetly hid my gun back, relieved that Ogata never dared chopped her head off.

"_Nushi_!" he called in a booming voice.

"Hai." I replied with a curt nod.

"_Arrest this insolent woman_." Ogata said in an angry low voice. I nodded and unhooked the handcuffs from the side of my belt and approached Corazon, who glared at the sight of me. I gently took her wrists and cuffed them. As my gaze shifted from Corazon to oba-san, she only gave me a stare that betrayed no emotion.

This is where I realized that it was never easy living a double life. Especially, when the woman you love views you as the enemy.

**A/N: God, I felt that this wasn't such a long chapter to make. So let me know what you guys think! Just press the review button down below and write your thoughts. Your opinion matters! And I'll be posting more chapters as soon as I'm done with my state test. Peace out! :)**


End file.
